Querido señor Darcy
by dalpaengi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth no hubiera vuelto a ver al Sr. Darcy después de su estancia en Derbyshire? Tras meses sin noticias de él, Elizabeth decide escribirle una última carta para pedirle perdón y darle las gracias después de todo lo ocurrido. Lo que no espera es que una semana más tarde haya una carta esperándola. [What if story]
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _10 de octubre de 1814, Longbourn_

 _Estimado Sr. Darcy:_

 _Supongo que le habrá sorprendido recibir una carta a mi nombre después de todo lo que ha ocurrido este último año y, especialmente, durante los últimos meses. No he podido evitar escribirle, a pesar de haberlo intentado, pensando que quizás nos sea la decisión más acertada._

 _Quiero ante todo darle las gracias, no solo en mi nombre, sino en el de toda mi familia por lo que ha hecho. No debe culpar a nadie de que me haya enterado de lo sucedido. Fue mi hermana Lydia a quien se le escapó revelar su presencia en la boda durante su breve estancia en Longbourn con el Sr. Wickham. Desde entonces, no he podido parar hasta conocer toda la verdad. Con la ayuda de Jane, acudí a mi querida tía, la Sra. Gardiner, para conocer todos los detalles. No se preocupe, nadie más de la familia está al tanto de lo sucedido, como usted habría deseado._

 _Por otra parte, creo que también debo darle las gracias por la inesperada visita del Sr. Bingley hace tres meses. Puedo asegurarle que tanto su amigo como mi hermana están realmente felices después de su matrimonio._

 _Por todo ello, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia. Es por ello que también espero que pueda llegar a perdonarme algún día por todos los errores que he cometido con usted. Le llamé orgulloso, mientras mis prejuicios no hacían más que cegarme respecto a todos los sucesos que ya bien conoce y, sobre todo, en relación a su carácter. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, cambiaría muchas cosas, pero, como no es posible, solo espero que pueda llegar a perdonarme algún día._

 _Le deseo lo mejor y espero que sea feliz en lo que le depare la vida._

 _Gracias y hasta siempre,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth se sintió más tranquila después de haber entregado la carta al mensajero en Meryton. La había enviado con carácter urgente, por lo que en un par de días el Sr. Darcy la estaría leyendo. Esperaba, sobre todo, que pudiera perdonarla por todos sus errores, que habían sido muchos, y que no había podido llegar a remediar.

En estos tres meses desde la boda de Lydia habían sucedido muchas cosas en Longbourn. De hecho, la Sra. Bennett podía presumir de tener a tres de sus cinco hijas bien casadas. Su hermana Lydia se había ido a vivir con el Sr. Wickam al norte de Inglaterra, Jane se encontraba felizmente instalada con su marido en Netherfield, y su hermana Kitty había encontrado el amor en el nuevo y joven párroco que había llegado a Meryton.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había esperado poder volver a ver al Sr. Darcy para darle las gracias y pedirle perdón encarecidamente. Creyó que por fin podría encontrarlo en la boda de su amigo, el Sr. Bingley, pero Darcy, según le contó Jane, se había excusado aludiendo importantes negocios que no podían cancelarse. Esto, para Elizabeth, sonaba a excusa, aunque no podía criticarlo por ello. ¿Cómo querría volver a ver a su familia, y, sobre todo, a ella misma, después de todo lo que había sucedido?

Un tiempo después de la boda, y observando entristecida que su hermana no parecía levantar cabeza, Jane le propuso una solución.

— ¿Por qué no escribes al Sr. Darcy? — preguntó Jane.

— ¿Escribir al Sr. Darcy? — contestó Elizabeth confusa.

— Sé que estás así desde hace meses por todo lo ocurrido. Si de verdad lo que necesitas es pedirle perdón, ¿por qué no le escribes?

— ¿No crees que le parecerá inoportuno? Hace meses que no nos encontramos, y nuestra relación no terminó de la mejor manera. — arguyó Elizabeth con un suspiro. Y es que, a pesar de haber sido siempre una mujer segura y valiente, cada vez estaba menos convencida de que esas cualidades fueran virtudes.

— El Sr. Darcy es una buena persona, según tú misma has podido comprobar. Además, por intentarlo no vas a perder nada, ¿a que no? — preguntó Jane con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. — le respondió Elizabeth, intentado devolverle la sonrisa.

Tras regresar de dejar la carta en Meryton, Elizabeth se encontró la casa totalmente en silencio, excepto por el sonido del piano de Mary. Desde que sus hermanas se habían ido, los pobres nervios de su madre ya no le jugaban tantas malas pasadas, así que los gritos eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

— Elizabeth, la Sr. Roberts le ha contado a la Sra. Phillips, que me ha contado a mí, que hay una familia nueva en el vecindario que está buscando una acompañante para su hija de 15 años. — explicó triunfante la Sra. Bennet.

Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una mirada sarcástica a su madre. Desde que la última de sus hermanas, Kitty, se había marchado de casa para casarse, su madre parecía haber dado por caso perdido a su hija Elizabeth en lo que se refiere al matrimonio. Por ello, últimamente no paraba de hablarle sobre ofertas de trabajo como institutriz o acompañante.

— Lo pensaré. — dijo Elizabeth para que no siguiera insistiendo.

En el fondo, Elizabeth sabía que su madre tenía un poco de razón en relación a sus inquietudes. A sus 23 años, ya era considerada una mujer en peligro de no encontrar marido si no se daba prisa. Y la cuestión es que prisa no tenía.

Siempre había dicho que, si se llegaba a casar, sería por amor. Así se lo había transmitido a su amiga Charlotte durante años, y no había cambiado de opinión. Por tanto, sabía que las probabilidades de contraer matrimonio eran prácticamente nulas. Elizabeth se había enamorado una sola vez, y ella misma lo había echado a perder por sus prejuicios.

— Elizabeth, ¿qué haces ahí parada? — peguntó Mary, asustándola.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que seguía en el hall de la casa y con su abrigo puesto. — Me he quedado un momento pensando. No es nada. ¿Vamos a ayudar a preparar la mesa para el almuerzo?

Los días siguientes pasaron tan monótonamente como los meses anteriores. Elizabeth dedicaba sus mañanas a pasear, leer y bordar. Por las tardes, acudía a clases de dibujo y de francés en Meryton. Y es que siempre le había dado un poco de vergüenza no haber tenido la oportunidad de aprender como cualquier joven de su mismo nivel, por lo que había aprovechado la oportunidad de la llegada de un matrimonio de profesores al pueblo para apuntarse a sus lecciones. Él, francés en origen, enseñaba su lengua, mientras que su mujer ofrecía clases de dibujo y pintura.

Al salir aquella tarde de las lecciones, Elizabeth se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo encima del vestido. Era octubre, así que las noches comenzaban a ser tremendamente frías a pesar de que la nieve no había llegado todavía.

Elizabeth observó que apenas quedaba nadie por las calles del pueblo, aunque pudo ver al lado de la taberna a un joven con su caballo. Lo reconoció como el mensajero al que había entregado la carta hace ya una semana. No pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, aquel joven la había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

— ¡Disculpe! — la llamó precisamente este muchacho.

— ¿Es a mí? — preguntó Elizabeth confundida.

El joven se acercó corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba. — ¿Es usted la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet?

— Sí, soy yo.

El mensajero sacó entonces una carta del interior de su chaqueta y se la ofreció. — Me pareció reconocerla. Iba a llevarle mañana esta carta a su casa, ya que hoy se me había hecho tarde.

Elizabeth le dio las gracias y observó cómo volvía con su caballo. Extrañada, ya que no esperaba ninguna carta, miró el nombre y dirección del remitente. Se quedó atónita:

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire_.

Una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo e intriga invadió a Elizabeth. No sabía si prefería abrirla o no. ¿Por qué le había contestado? ¿Para qué? Ella había escrito aquella carta en forma de despedida, dando por hecho que nunca más sabría de él.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el lugar más idóneo para detenerse a leerla. Estaba oscureciendo y debía volver a casa. La guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y se apresuró a llegar a casa. Cuando lo hizo, se excusó para no cenar, alegando que no se encontraba bien, y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cogió la carta del interior de su abrigo y se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de abrirla. De su interior, salió un solo papel, escrito con letra muy cuidada.

 _13 de octubre de 1814, Pemberley_

 _Estimada Srta. Bennet:_

 _Como ha podido adivinar, no he podido evitar sorprenderme al recibir su carta. No esperaba contar con noticias suyas tras el desenlace de nuestro último encuentro en la posada de Lambton, en el que, lamentablemente, había recibido malas noticias._

 _No debe usted sentirse en la obligación de darme las gracias por nada, por ello esperaba que nunca se llegara a enterar de lo sucedido. Era mi deber remediar una situación que se había producido por mi negligencia, al no alertar a las autoridades tiempo atrás del carácter de Wickham._

 _En relación a la boda de los Srs. Bingley, tampoco debe usted darme las gracias. Lo único que hice fue confesar mis pecados a mi estimado amigo. Él mismo fue el que decidió en ese mismo momento partir hacia Meryton y enmendar la situación, algo de lo que me alegro enormemente._

 _Por todo ello, le reitero que no ha de darme las gracias por nada. Y mucho menos de parte de su familia. En todo caso, si lo hice por alguien fue pensando exclusivamente en usted. Debería saberlo._

 _En canto a sus disculpas por su comportamiento, creo que son innecesarias. En todo caso, debería ser yo el que empezara pidiendo perdón. Mi orgullo me impidió desde el primer momento mostrar mis sentimientos, lo que llevó a un cúmulo de errores y despropósitos. Por todo ello me disculpo, y acepto sus disculpas si es que así lo desea._

 _Confió en que su familia y usted se encuentren gozando de buena salud._

 _Espero recibir noticias suyas pronto,_

 _F. Darcy_

Elizabeth acabó de leer la carta entre lágrimas, repasando lo que había escrito: _Si lo hice por alguien fue pensando exclusivamente en usted. Debería saberlo._ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Parecía que ambos se habían perdonado y, por fin, empezaban a cerrar las heridas del pasado. Ya solo con eso estaría contenta y se sentiría capaz de volver a recuperar, ligeramente, la felicidad. Sin embargo, había algo más que no se esperaba, una invitación a seguir en contacto: _Espero recibir noticias suyas prono_. ¿Era una invitación o solo era una mera cortesía?

Dudosa, pensó en lo que la antigua Elizabeth, aquella de la que se había enamorado el Sr. Darcy, hubiera hecho. Así, decidida, sacó papel y pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir la frase que la acompañaría durante los próximos meses:

 _Querido señor Darcy…_

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Comienzo una nueva aventura con "Orgullo y Prejuicio". No será una historia muy larga, pero sí espero que intensa. Confío en que os guste y sigáis conmigo este nuevo "what if" que planteo a la relación de Elizabeth y Darcy.**

 **Las críticas constructivas serán muy bienvenidas, y, si observáis algún error (todos somos humanos), por favor, decídmelo.**

 **Espero subir el próximo capítulo en un par de días.**

 **Un saludo y buena lectura,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _17 de octubre de 1814, Longbourn_

 _Querido Sr. Darcy:_

 _Espero no importunarle al enviarle estas palabras. Quería en primer lugar agradecerle su carta que, por cierto, no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me alegra saber que me ha podido perdonar, y no le quepa duda de que usted ya está perdonado. De hecho, hace mucho que no guardo ningún tipo de rencor hacia usted. ¿Cómo podría? Creo que los dos nos confundimos por momentos; después de todo, ha de convenir conmigo en que somos personas muy testarudas y con caracteres difíciles, Sr. Darcy._

 _He de confesarle que esperaba poder verle en la boda de mi querida hermana Jane para decirle cara a cara todo lo que le escribí. Jane me informó de que no podría acudir porque unos negocios le habían retenido. Espero que todo haya ido bien desde entonces._

 _En Longbourn muchas cosas han cambiado desde que estuvo aquí la última vez. Como sabe, Jane y Bingley ya están instalados en Netherfield, y mi hermana menor ha contraído matrimonio con el párroco de Meryton. Como podrá suponer, la Sra. Bennet está inmensamente contenta, así que puedo dedicarme a la vida de contemplación en vez de a la de la caza de hombres._

 _Por el contrario, espero que Pemberley no haya cambiado en nada. He de confesarle que sus tierras son verdaderamente bellas, y que envidio las posibilidades que tiene de pasear por ellas. Creo que durante mi visita a Derbyshire no tuve ocasión de decírselo._

 _Confío en que usted también goce de buena salud, y espero que pueda saludar a su hermana Georgiana de mi parte. Fue un placer conocerla entonces._

 _Espero noticias suyas pronto,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de escribir, el reloj de la sala de estar sonó, indicando la llegada de la medianoche. Se había pasado un buen rato decidiendo qué escribir y cómo hacerlo. El resultado, le parecía, era satisfactorio.

Aquella noche se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro, que todavía al día siguiente seguía plasmada en su cara.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo, Elizabeth? — le preguntó Mary durante el desayuno. Las dos hermanas se encontraban solas en el comedor. El Sr. Bennet había decidido encerarse ya a leer en su despacho y la Sra. Bennet había ido temprano a visitar a la Sra. Lucas.

— No, nada. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por eso que acabas de hacer precisamente. Hacía meses que no te veía sonreír, y ya no digamos reír, a pesar de que antes lo hacías constantemente.

Elizabeth se quedó paralizada ante aquella observación. ¿Tan mal humor había tenido durante aquellos meses? Es cierto que la situación con el señor Darcy le había causado tristeza y malestar, pero había intentado esconderlo. De hecho, solo su hermana Jane conocía toda la historia.

— Supongo que todos pasamos por mejores y peores rachas, pero te aseguro que ahora estoy bien.

— Me alegro. — dijo Mary, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth con una sonrisa. — Sé que no soy Jane, y que tampoco soy una persona fácil con la que tratar, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien…

— Gracias, Mary. — dijo Elizabeth sinceramente. — Lo mismo te digo. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien…

Después de desayunar, Elizabeth se dirigió caminando a Meryton con el fin de enviar la carta que había escrito al Sr. Darcy. Aprovechó además para comprar más hojas, tinta y sobres. Y es que esperaba poder utilizarlos muy a menudo de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Elizabeth! — escuchó que la llamaban. Vio entonces aproximarse a la Sra. Phillips. — ¡Oh, querida! ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien. — contestó confusa Elizabeth.

— Tu madre está realmente preocupada. Espera que cuanto antes aceptes un empleo como acompañante.

— Lo sé. — dijo Elizabeth, suspirando. Al parecer, su madre regresaba a las andadas. Esta vez, hablando de las penurias de su hija menos querida.

— Debes hacerle caso, querida. Creo que sería un trabajo apropiado para ti.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar mirar a la Sra. Phillips con la expresión sarcástica con que había mirado a su madre en otras ocasiones. — Sí, lo haré, Sra. Phillips. — le dijo para poder librarse de la conversación.

Así, en cuanto pudo, Elizabeth se escabulló de la charla indeseada y tomó el camino de regreso a Longbourn. La mañana había empezado muy bien, con la esperanza de poder continuar su correspondencia con el Sr. Darcy y su charla con Mary, pero parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Al llegar a casa, encontró a su hermana leyendo en el banco de piedra del jardín, lejos de los gritos de su madre y de la impasibilidad de su padre.

— ¿Ya has vuelto de Meryton? Es todavía muy temprano. — preguntó Mary confusa.

Elizabeth se sentó a su lado y suspiró dramáticamente. — Digamos que me he encontrado con la Sra. Phillips.

— Oh, no. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Pues básicamente que me vaya a trabajar como acompañante, que estoy preocupando a mi madre.

— Consuélate. — dijo Mary riendo. — Podría haber sido peor. Podría haberte recomendado conventos.

— ¿Te llegó a recomendar conventos? — peguntó Elizabeth asustada.

— Sí, incluso me propuso hablar ella misma con el antiguo párroco de Meryton para acelerar los trámites. — contó Mary. — Sé que he tenido una adolescencia muy rara, pero no hacía falta que me recomendara meterme a monja.

— Así es la señora Phillips, Mary. — dijo Elizabeth resignada. — Por cierto, quería pedirte un favor.

— Dime. — dijo Mary animada.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con el piano? Querría aprender a tocar mejor…

— ¡Claro! — contestó Mary encanada. — Eso sí, no te recomiendo que me pidas que te enseñe a cantar. No es mi fuerte.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron así riendo a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el instrumento. Parecía que Mary, después de lo que ella llamaba "una adolescencia rara", comenzaba a salir de su caparazón, algo que alegraba enormemente a Elizabeth.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma muy lenta para Elizabeth. Cuando envió la segunda carta, no había creído que la espera de la contestación fuera a ser tan tortuosa. Habían pasado seis días desde que la había envido, así que, teniendo en cuanta los plazos de los anteriores envíos, si la respuesta no llegaba mañana, comenzaría a preocuparse de verdad. Después de todo, no estaba segura de que las palabras del señor Darcy fueran una invitación a seguir escribiendo y no solo una mera cortesía.

— ¡Elizabeth, Elizabeth! — gritó la Sra. Bennett desde algún lugar de la casa.

— ¡Estoy en el jardín! — respondió Elizabeth también gritando.

Elizabeth vio cómo la señora Bennet venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: tenía noticias. En otras épocas, pensó, habría compartido sus chismorreos con Lydia pero, desde que esta se había ido, solo le quedaba Elizabeth para contarlos. Y es que Mary tenía una forma infalible para evitar escucharlos: quedarse de forma impasible mirando a su madre y no decir nada.

— ¡Tengo noticias de Lucas Lodge!

— ¿Les ha pasado algo a los Lucas? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— No, no. La Sra. Lucas ha sido mi informante. — explicó la Sra. Bennet. — Al parecer, el Sr. Johnson, el médico de Meryton, se retira, y será su hijo quien lo sustituya.

— Ajá. — dijo Eliabeth, ya que no sabía qué debía aportar ante tal descubrimiento.

— Al parecer se trata de un joven apuesto y soltero de 20 años de edad. — dijo la Sra. Bennet emocionada, como si todavía tuviera alguna hija a la que casar.

— Mamá, recuerda algo: ni Mary ni yo tenemos la inclinación de casarnos. — advirtió Elizabeth.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Lizzy! ¡Una pude soñar! — espetó la Sra. Bennet ofendida, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

Elizabeth no sabía si reír o llorar. Parecía que la Sra. Bennet quería volver a sus orígenes, aunque poco le quedaba ya con qué trabajar: dos hijas testarudas y muy peculiares.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta de que un jinete acababa de llegar a las puertas de Longbourn. Elizabeth se levantó corriendo para alcanzar al mensajero antes de que alguien de la casa lo viera, ya que, si el envío era para ella, quería evitar el interrogatorio sobre su correspondencia.

— ¡Disculpe! — gritó Elizabeth mientras corría hacia él.

El joven se dio la vuelta y Elizabeth pudo comprobar que se trataba del muchacho de siempre.

— ¡Oh, Srta. Elizabeth! De nuevo carta para usted. — dijo él con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth le dio las gracias y se apresuró a regresar a su punto favorito del jardín, un columpio que no se veía desde la casa, por lo que podría leer la carta sin ser molestada.

Con manos temblorosas comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba de una carta del Sr. Darcy. La abrió y se quedó sorprendida al ver, en esta ocasión, casi dos páginas enteras escritas.

 _20 de octubre de 1814, Pemberley_

 _Querida Srta. Bennet:_

 _Sepa ante todo que me ha alegrado enormemente recibir tan pronto noticias suyas, así que no, no me han importunado sus palabras, todo lo contrario. Me alegra también saber que los dos somos conscientes de nuestro carácter testarudo y difícil. Supongo que es algo que no podemos evitar y que los que conviven con nosotros deben aprender a manejar._

 _En relación a la boda de su hermana y el Sr. Bingley, en efecto, su hermana le informó bien acerca de mi situación. En este momento tengo algunos negocios nuevos en el norte de Escocia que me han traído más de un quebradero de cabeza. Tres días antes de la boda me habían informado de que había un problema con el proveedor de lana, así que tuve que desplazarme hasta el norte de la isla, un viaje bastante largo y frío en esta época del año, a pesar de la belleza del paisaje. No puedo negarle, sin embargo, que hasta cierto punto me alegré de no poder aceptar la invitación. En ese momento estaba convencido de que a la última persona que querría ver usted en un evento tan feliz era a mí, quien después de todo tenía gran parte de culpa en la situación de su hermana y el Sr. Wickham. Ahora sé, tras leer sus cartas, que no albergaba ni alberga tales sentimientos, pero en ese momento eso era lo que pensaba._

 _Me alegra ver, regresando a temas más alegres, que las cosas han cambiado para mejor en Longbourn. Me carteo frecuentemente con el Sr. Bingley, así que yo también le puedo corroborar que el matrimonio entre mi amigo y su hermana no podría ir mejor. Me alegra también saber que otra de sus hermanas se ha casado y, por supuesto, que su madre por fin le permita dedicarse a la vida de contemplación que tanto desea. Me atrevo a decir, sin embargo, que conociéndola nunca aceptaría una vida dedicada a la caza de hombres._

 _En Pemberley todo sigue prácticamente igual que cuando usted lo visitó. Este invierno lo pasaré entero en la casa, por lo que podré disfrutar, como dice, de la belleza del paisaje de Derbyshire. En cuanto a su saludo a Georgiana, lo he incluido en la última carta que le he escrito ayer mismo, ya que se encuentra actualmente en Londres, con unos amigos con los que pasará la temporada._

 _Confío en que en futuras cartas me cuente más de cómo es su vida ahora en Longbourn_.

 _Espero deseoso su pronta respuesta,_

 _F. Darcy_

Esta vez, Elizabeth tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara en vez de lágrimas al terminar de leer la carta. Se alegraba inmensamente de haber hecho caso a la antigua Elizabeth y haberle escrito. Y es que, en efecto, sus palabras habían sido una invitación a seguir la correspondencia y no una mera cortesía.

Se alegraba también porque gracias a estas cartas estaba descubriendo el lado oculto que el Sr. Darcy nunca mostraba en sociedad: su sentido del humor, su bondad y su sinceridad. Estas cartas también le ayudaban a ver que ambos eran propensos a sacar conclusiones erróneas acerca del otro, como su supuesto deseo de que el Sr. Dacry no acudiera a la boda de su hermana y el Sr. Bingley.

Sus últimas palabras ( _Espero deseoso su pronta respuesta_ ) la hacían desear incluso más subir corriendo a su habitación y escribirle, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible hasta la noche. No quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo ante su madre y la peligrosidad de sus descabelladas ideas.

Elizabeth guardó entonces la carta con cuidado en el bolsillo de su vestido. Suspiró mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes, pensando que, dada la situación actual, corría un grave peligro de enamorarse aún más del Sr. Darcy.

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Espero que el segundo capítulo os haya gustado tanto o más que el primero. Como habéis leído, Eizabeth y Darcy ya comienzan a mantener una correspondencia fluida, aunque se enfrentarán a algunos problemas en los capítulos siguientes...**

 **He querido darle también un poco de protagonismo a Mary que, aunque no será un personaje principal en la trama, sí será un importante apoyo para Elizabeth, dado que Jane vive e Netherfield con su marido.**

 **Me gustaría poder leer vuestras impresiones y conjeturas, así que, a más reviews, más rapidez en subir nuevos capítulos. Si llegamos a cinco en un día, mañana mismo tendréis el próximo.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _23 de octubre de 1814, Longbourn_

 _Querido Sr. Darcy:_

 _Me ha alegrado enormemente recibir de nuevo noticias suyas, aunque he de reconocer que esta vez, cuando he visto llegar al mensajero a Longbourn, lo único que podía pensar era en correr. Temía no llegar a tiempo a recoger la carta y que algún miembro de mi familia me interceptara. Porque, fuese quien fuese, la Sra. Bennet acabaría enterándose… ¡E imagínese el alboroto que causaría en cuanto descubriera que mantengo correspondencia nada menos que con un hombre! Al día siguiente forzaría al Sr. Bennet a retarlo a duelo si usted no aceptara casarse conmigo._

 _Dejando de lado este tipo de ocurrencias que, esperemos, no lleguen a suceder, me centro ahora en lo que me ha contado en su carta. He de confesarle que me entristeció en su momento no verle en la boda de los Srs. Bingley, pero ahora entiendo sus motivos, tanto los laborales (que espero que se acaben de resolver para bien) y los personales. Como usted mismo dijo, no albergaba ni albergo tales sentimientos negativos hacia su persona, así que espero que no vuelva a tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Sepa que siempre será bien recibido allá donde yo me encuentre._

 _Me ha preguntado además por cómo es mi día a día actualmente en Longbourn. Tengo que decir que la vida dedicada a la contemplación de la que hablábamos resulta un buen resumen. Todas las mañanas sigo el mismo ritual: me levanto, desayuno y salgo a dar mi paseo matutino, sin lo que no podría vivir. Al regresar, ayudo con algunos quehaceres de la casa, bordo alguna prenda (o al menos lo intento, ya que no soy muy buena en ello) y leo antes del almuerzo. Por las tardes, acudo a clases de francés y de dibujo con una pareja de profesores recién llegados a Meryton. En las tardes que tengo libres, he convencido a mi hermana Mary para que me ayude a mejorar al piano._

 _Como verá, la próxima vez que me encuentre con Lady Catherine seré a sus ojos la perfecta dama de alta sociedad (aunque todavía no tengo claro querer que Lady Catherine me tenga en estima. Desde luego, no sirvo para la vida de halagos en la que está sumido el Sr. Collins)._

 _Creo que ya me extendido bastante en cosas mundanas, con las que no le quiero aburrir. Después de todo, como ha podido leer, llevo una vida bastante monótona y aburrida._

 _Confío en poder leer su respuesta pronto, y que usted también me cuente cómo pasa sus días en Pemberley._

 _Esperando con ansias su carta,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

A la mañana siguiente de haber escrito su respuesta, Elizabeth se despertó temprano con expectativas de poder llevarla cuanto antes a Meryton. Su sorpresa llegó al abrir las cortinas y comprobar que el cielo estaba completamente encapotado y que llovía sin cesar.

Con la esperanza de que cesara de llover en algún momento, bajó a desayunar y decidió matar el tiempo leyendo un rato en la sala de estar. Para su desgracia, dos horas después no había dejado de llover, sino que lo hacía aún con más intensidad.

Resignada, pensó que la única manera de llegar a Meryton sería en carruaje. Pero, ¿cómo podría pedírselo a su padre? Le preguntaría para qué quería ir a Meryton, ya que hoy no recibiría clases, y si le insinuaba que el motivo era el envío de una carta, obviamente la interrogaría sobre qué tipo de documento requería de tanta urgencia. Así que no, esa no era una opción.

— ¡Qué horrible tiempo! — clamó dramáticamente la Sra. Bennet mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá al lado de Elizabeth. — Y parece que no va a parar en unos cuantos días. ¿Qué haremos tanto tiempo encerradas en casa?

— Hay muchas actividades que se pueden realizar en casa, mamá. — expuso Elizabeth.

— ¡Oh! ¡Y pobre Jane! ¿Qué hará sola mientras su marido trabaja?

— Mamá, el Sr. Bingley puede acompañar perfectamente a…

Elizabeth se calló abruptamente, dándose cuenta de la oportunidad que, sin pretenderlo, le había brindado la Sra. Bennet.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, estaba pensando justamente que podría ir a hacer una visita a Jane para hacerle compañía.

— ¡Oh! Eso sería fantástico, Lizzy. — exclamó la Sra. Bennet con una gran sonrisa.

Desde que Jane se había casado con el Sr. Bingley, se había convertido en la favorita de la Sra. Bennet, ya que consideraba que había asegurado el futuro de su familia y, a la par, le había abierto la puerta a fardar en cada fiesta y banquete de tan apuesto, amable y rico yerno. En consecuencia, cualquier cosa que la Sra. Bennet considerara buena para su preciada hija era aceptada con gran alegría y satisfacción.

— Necesitaría entonces el carruaje. — dejó caer Elizabeth.

— ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Además, con esta lluvia, el Sr. Bennet no necesitará los caballos para la granja.

Y así es como Elizabeth, después de almorzar, pudo tener a su disposición el carruaje sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Al subir al vehículo indicó al conductor que antes de dirigirse a Netherfield debían hacer una parada en Meryton.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, bajó con cuidado del carruaje y, paraguas en mano, de dirigió a la taberna donde solía estar el mensajero. Allí lo encontró, a la entrada bajo techo, junto a su caballo, mirando al cielo con preocupación.

— Los caminos están intransitables, así que me temo que su carta no podrá salir hoy, Srta. Bennet. — explicó el muchacho cuando Elizabeth le entregó la carta y el dinero.

— ¿Se suele retrasar mucho el correo con este tipo de tiempo? — preguntó Elizabeth desilusionada.

— Según mi experiencia, al menos en dos o tres días no saldrá la siguiente remesa de correo.

Elizabeth le dio las gracias y regresó al carruaje. A pesar de sus intentos por que la carta llegara a tiempo a su destinatario, parecía que la meteorología definitivamente no estaba de su parte. Solo esperaba que el Sr. Darcy se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido y que no se preocupara por el retraso.

Tras su breve parada en Meryton, se dirigió a Netherfield, donde fue recibida con un gran abrazo y una gran sonrisa por parte de su hermana. El Sr. Bingley, tan educado y amable como siempre, se excusó para trabajar en su despacho y dejarlas hablar tranquilamente.

Jane pidió que sirvieran té y las dos se acomodaron en la sala de estar.

— Me ha alegrado mucho tu visita, pero no puedo negar que también me ha sorprendido. — dijo Jane. — Conociéndote, sé que lo que más te gusta hacer en un día de tormenta como este es acurrucarte con un buen libro frente al fuego.

— Digamos que, aunque estoy encantada de venir a verte, este no era mi principal objetivo. — explicó Elizabeth un poco sonrojada.

— No entiendo…

— ¿Te acurdas de la sugerencia que me hiciste de escribirle al Sr. Darcy? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Sí, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto? — preguntó confundida Jane.

— Es una historia bastante larga… — comenzó Elizabeth. — Como me sugeriste, hace 15 días escribí una carta al Sr. Darcy dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho por nuestra familia y pidiéndole perdón por mi comportamiento con él en el pasado.

Jane asintió, invitándola a que continuara con su relato.

— He de reconocer que me sentí mucho mejor tras haberla enviado, pero, lo que no me esperaba es que, una semana después, recibiría una carta del Sr. Darcy.

— ¿El Sr. Darcy te respondió? — dijo Jane sorprendida. A pesar de que ella siempre había creído en la bondad del amigo de su esposo, sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras y menos, quizás, después de haber sido rechazado.

— Sí. — respondió Elizabeth sonrojada. — Resumiendo, me dijo que no tenía por qué darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, ya que él tenía gran parte de culpa en todo lo ocurrido. Además, me aseguró que no tenía nada que perdonarme, ya que él también había actuado mal en el pasado.

— Oh, Lizzy. — exclamó Jane sin saber qué decir.

— La cuestión es que terminó la carta diciéndome que esperaba noticias mías pronto. No sabía si se trataba de una mera cortesía o de una invitación, pero me atreví a escribirle. — explicó Elizabeth.

— ¿Y qué pasó entonces? — preguntó Jane, completamente inmersa en la historia.

— Pues que me respondió de nuevo…. — explicó Elizabeth, aún más roja que antes. — Y terminó diciendo que esperaba que le contara en futuras cartas más cosas sobre mi vida en Longbourn.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con venir a verme? — preguntó Jane confusa.

— Quería enviar la carta que le había escrito ayer por la noche, pero, como hacía tan mal tiempo necesitaba el carruaje. Digamos que tú fuiste mi excusa para poder pedirlo sin levantar sospechas… — explicó Elizabeth un poco avergonzada.

Jane, al entender por fin la situación, se echó a reír. — Me alegra saber que he podido ser de ayuda para que mi hermana mantenga correspondía con un hombre.

— No lo digas muy alto, Jane. Temo el día que mamá se entere. Ya sabes cómo es…

— Tranquila, no lo hará. Veo que lo tienes todo bajo control. — aseguró Jane, que de repente de supo más seria. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Lizzy?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a continuar con la correspondencia? — preguntó Jane.

Elizabeth suspiró, mostrando su confusión y frustración. — No sé qué decirte. Todavía no me he parado a pensar en serio qué estamos haciendo con este envío de cartas. Nuestra relación no empezó de forma normal y sigue por ese camino.

— Lizzy. — dijo Jane con seriedad. — ¿Todavía estás enamorada del Sr. Darcy?

Elizabeth la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. — Jane, no es que siga enamorada. Es que nunca he dejado de estarlo.

En ese mismo momento, el reloj de la sala de estar sonó, indicando las seis de la tarde. Elizabeth expresó su deseo de volver a casa, antes de que alguien se preocupara. Jane la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde la esperaba el conductor con su paraguas.

— Lizzy, si necesitas hablar ya sabes dónde estoy. — le aseguró Jane con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé. — le respondió Elizabeth con otra sonrisa, aunque con un toque de tristeza, dado el rumbo que había tomado su charla. — Y prometo que la próxima vez la visita será el plato principal y no la excusa.

Las hermanas se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo y Elizabeth subió al carruaje que la llevaría de vuelta a Longbourn. Por el camino, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantener su correspondencia con el Sr. Darcy? Su corazón le gritaba con fuerza que sí, aunque su cabeza le advertía de que todo podía acabar muy mal, y sería precisamente ese corazón que le gritaba el que lo pasaría peor.

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda: habéis superado los 5 reviews, así que aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como veis, las cosas se empiezan a complicar ligeramente y la lluvia es la culpable. Por otro lado, Elizabeth se ha empezado a cuestionar esta relación tan especial mediante carta que mantiene con el Sr. Darcy...**

 **Ya sabéis que, a más reviews, actualizaciones más rápidas.**

 **Buen fin de semana,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

En los días siguientes el tiempo no pareció mejorar, de hecho, empeoraba por momentos. Según los periódicos locales habría que esperar algunas jornadas más para que todo volviera a la calma. En ese periodo de tiempo, Elizabeth tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar sobre su renovada relación con el Sr. Darcy y sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Desde que había hablado con Jane, su mente no paraba de pensar en si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Según las convenciones sociales del momento, una mujer soltera no debería mantener ese tipo de correspondencia con un hombre, pero no era ese aspecto el que realmente inquietaba a Elizabeth. Lo que le preocupaba de verdad era a dónde iría a parar todo aquello después del historial que ambos habían construido.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Elizabeth? — preguntó Mary, asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Sí? No te había oído llamar.

— Me preguntaba si querrías continuar con las clases de piano. — dijo Mary. — No soportaría cinco minutos más de los quejidos de mamá sobre cómo odia las tormentas.

— Te entiendo — aseguró Elizabeth con una leve carcajada. — Pero la verdad es que tengo la cabeza en mil cosas y no sé si ahora mismo podría.

Mary se había percatado unos días atrás de que su hermana parecía muy pensativa, casi en conflicto consigo misma. Decidida a intentar ayudar en lo que pudiera, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la cama frente a Elizabeth y la miró fijamente antes de hablar.

— Sé que no soy Jane y que puedo no parecer una gran confidente, pero si te preocupa algo soy buena escuchando. — dijo Mary con una cálida sonrisa. — Además, no hay mucho que hacer teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace, así que una buena historia no me vendría mal.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse ante tal declaración. Estaba segura de que Mary nunca le contaría a nadie lo que allí transcendiera, ya que había demostrado haber madurado desde hace unos meses. Además, sabía que su hermana deseaba en aquel momento más que nada sentirse una más, ser una confidente y tener una. Por otra parte, dadas las circunstancias, a Elizabeth no le venía mal hablar con alguien y desahogarse.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Elizabeth, preparándose mentalmente. — ¿Recuerdas al Sr. Darcy?

Mary sé quedó pensativa unos segundos. — ¿El amigo del Sr. Bingley?

— El mismo. — confirmó Elizabeth. — Digamos que mantuve cierta relación durante todo este tiempo con él.

— ¿Después de que se fuera de Netherfield? — preguntó Mary confusa.

— Sí. — confirmó ella. — Por aquel entonces ya había forjado una idea clara de su carácter: malhumorado, orgulloso e insufrible.

— Yo no llegué a conocerlo demasiado, pero a simple vista parecen tres adjetivos que lo definirían bien. — añadió Mary.

— Eso creía yo, pero me equivocaba. — dijo Elizabeth un poco avergonzada.

— Oh. ¿En qué sentido?

— Prejuzgué la seriedad y timidez como orgullo y malhumor, mientras que lo taché de insufrible e incluso de mala y persona por habladurías que, por ingenua, me creí. — explicó Elizabeth. — Eso, sumado a algún error por su parte me llevaron a detestarlo.

— No sabía que tenías una opinión tan horrible del Sr. Darcy. — confesó Mary. — Quiero decir, pensé que te era indiferente.

— Eso pensaba yo también. — contestó Elizabeth, un poco ruborizada. — El caso es que el Sr. Darcy me propuso, en pleno apogeo de mi odio más profundo hacia su persona, matrimonio.

— ¡¿El señor Darcy te propuso matrimonio?! — gritó Mary incrédula.

— Sí, pero baja la voz. — suplicó Elizabeth, cubriéndole la boca con sus manos. Después de todo, lo último que le faltaba es que la Sra. Bennet se enterara de tal suceso. Conociendo a su madre, sería el fin para Elizabeth.

— Perdón. — Susurró Mary avergonzada en cuanto su hermana retiró sus manos. — Pero no me lo podía creer.

— Ni yo en ese momento. — aseguró Elisabeth. — El caso es que lo rechacé de manera muy cruel, en parte por la forma hiriente en la que me había propuesto matrimonio, alegando que lo hacía en contra de la opinión de la sociedad e incluso de su propia voluntad.

Mary permanecía atónita ante tales confesiones. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hermana más rebelde y risueña habría mantenido ese tipo de relación con el taciturno Sr. Darcy.

— Más tarde, el Sr. Darcy me entregó una carta en la que aclaraba todos los malentendidos a los que yo había llegado por equivocación. — siguió relatando Elizabeth. — Fue entonces cuando me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer por primera vez en mi vida. Siempre había creído tener un don para juzgar el carácter de la gente, pero había fallado estrepitosamente debido a mis prejuicios.

Mary, sintiendo la tristeza y frustración de su hermana, agarró su mano y la apretó ligeramente, en señal de comprensión. Elizabeth le devolvió una sonrisa.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con él y aclararlo? — preguntó Mary esperanzada.

— No. — respondió Elizabeth. — Volví a verlo un tiempo después durante el viaje con los tíos a Derbyshire. Sin embargo, las fatídicas noticias de Lydia llegaron justamente en esos momentos.

— Vaya coincidencias tiene la vida. — sopesó Mary sorprendida.

— Más tarde, todavía con el cargo de conciencia por mi comportamiento hacia él, me enteré de que había hecho algo por mí por lo que habría de estar agradecida eternamente.

— ¿Después de haber sido rechazado? — peguntó Mary incrédula.

Elizabeth asintió. — Podrás imaginarte entonces cómo me sentía. No pude pedirle perdón en su momento y tampoco darle luego las gracias por haber hecho lo que hizo. Y para colmo empecé a darme cuenta de que él era el único hombre con el que había podido ser yo misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó Mary.

Elizabeth suspiró y se miró nerviosa las manos, con las que no paraba de jugar por nerviosismo.

— El Sr. Darcy es el único hombre con el que he podido discutir abiertamente de múltiples temas, desde un simple libro hasta la instrucción que recibe una mujer de clase alta. Es el único que ha logrado hacerme de rabiar y pensar en él durante horas. Es el único con el que me he prometido bailar pero he sucumbido. Es el único con el que me he quedado sin palabras. Y es el único hombre que, a pesar de mis sentimientos contrariados, ha logrado que se me pare el corazón por un segundo al decirme que me amaba.

— Oh, Lizzy. — exclamó Mary con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Creía odiarlo, pero en realidad me estaba odiando a mí misma por sentirme siempre atraída hacia él de una forma u otra. —confesó Elizabeth contrariada.

Justo en ese momento, la Sra. Bennet decidió interrumpir la conversación. Sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró precipitadamente con la cara ruborizada, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? — preguntó Elizabeth, intentado ocultar su estado.

— Oh, habéis estado aquí encerradas y no os habéis enterado de las buenas nuevas. — les recriminó la Sra. Bennet.

— ¿Qué buenas nuevas? — preguntó Mary, molesta por la interrupción en tan complicado momento para su hermana.

— La Sra. Lucas ha venido a hacerme una pequeña visita, y me ha contado que el hijo del Sr. Johnson, el nuevo médico, llegará a Meryton la semana que viene. — explicó la Sra. Bennet emocionada.

Mary y Elizabeth se miraron la una a la otra en señal de comprensión mutua: no había remedio cuando se trataba de su madre.

— Me alegro, mamá. — dijo Elizabeth sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

— Oh, Lizzy. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te estás burlando de tu pobre madre. — le recriminó la Sra. Bennet. — Y no deberías hacerlo. Esta es una ocasión importante para ti.

— ¿En qué sentido? — se atrevió a preguntar temerosa Elizabeth.

— Oh, Lizzy, puede que esta sea tu última oportunidad de encontrar un marido decente. — le anunció la Sra. Bennet.

— ¡Por favor, mamá! Ese muchacho tiene la edad de Mary. _—_ dijo Elizabeth con expresión incrédula y desencajada. _—_ Además, ya te he dicho que no tengo la intención de casarme.

— ¡Ay, mis pobres nervios! — clamó la Sra. Bennet.

— Mamá, creo que es la hora del almuerzo. Elizabeth y yo bajaremos en un momento a ayudar. — dijo Mary con la intención de frenar a su madre.

La Sra. Bennet se percató de que parecía no ser bienvenida por sus dos hijas más testarudas. Con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y corrió a llamar a Hill para que preparara la mesa del comedor. Elizabeth agradeció entonces con una mirada cómplice a Mary por su intervención.

— Después del almuerzo seguiremos con la conversación. — dijo Mary. — Me has dejado con la miel en los labios.

Elizabeth rio y accedió de buen grado. El almuerzo fue uno de los más incómodos que se recordaban en Longbourn. La Sra. Bennet quiso mostrar su desacuerdo y molestia con Elizabeth no diciendo palabra y torciendo el gesto continuamente. El Sr. Bennet estaba inmerso en un nuevo libro que había adquirido. Mary y Elizabeth comieron en completo silencio, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes. Y así lo hicieron. En cuanto fue políticamente correcto, regresaron a la habitación.

— Entonces, ¿no has podido volver a hablar con él? — preguntó Mary intrigada.

— Sí. Hace quice días Jane me recomendó escribirle con todo lo que habría querido decirle en persona. La cuestión es que no esperaba recibir respuesta, pero la hubo.

— ¿El Sr. Darcy te respondió? — cuestionó Mary sorprendida.

— Sí, y hemos estado en contacto por carta desde entonces. — añadió Elizabeth.

Mary sonrió entonces, contagiando su alegría a Elizabeth. Parecía que, finalmente, no todo estaba perdido entre su hermana y el Sr. Darcy. Pensó entonces en su madre y en la reacción que tendría si se enterara de tal situación.

— Debes tener cuidado. Como se entere mamá…

— Lo sé, por eso querría pedirte un favor. — dijo Elizabeth. — Si en algún momento llega un mensajero con una carta para mí y no estoy, por favor, recógela lo más discretamente posible y escóndela.

— Por supuesto. — le aseguró Mary. — Espero que todo salga bien.

— Yo también, Mary. Yo también. — susurró Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tendría que esperar una semana más para tener noticias del Sr. Darcy. El tiempo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque ya se notaba el frío invernal, algo que no preocupaba realmente a Elizabeth. De hecho, desde que había dejado de llover, había acudido temprano cada mañana a Meryton para comprobar que no hubiera llegado una carta para ella. Durante siete largos días la respuesta fue negativa. Al octavo, acudió de nuevo puntualmente a su cita, aunque más desmoralizada que nunca.

— Srta. Bennet. — oyó que alguien la llamaba.

Elizabeth miró hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz, y vio al mensajero recién llegado al pueblo con su caballo. Lo encontró sonriendo y agitando un brazo en alto para llamar su atención. Elizabeth corrió hacia él esperanzada.

— ¿Carta para mí? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Aquí tiene. — dijo él sonriendo.

Elizabeth, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le dio las gracias varis veces antes de encaminarse a Longbourn. Sabía que no podría esperar hasta llegar a casa para abrirla, pero, al menos, prefería leerla de camino y no el medio del pueblo, donde cualquiera, y en especial la Sra. Phillips, podría interceptarla.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó el papel del sobre y comenzó a leer.

 _2 de noviembre de 1814, Pemberley_

 _Querida Srta. Bennet:_

 _Como podrá adivinar por la fecha de escritura de esta carta, he tardado una larga e interminable semana en recibir su respuesta. Tras unos días sin noticias suyas, llegué incluso a pensar que habría decidido dejar de escribirme, una situación que no estaba preparado para afrontar. Por un momento estuve incluso tentado a coger mi caballo y dirigirme Longbourn, aunque el sentido común me frenó. Después de todo, pensé que usted tiene su propia vida y que está en su derecho de acabar con esta correspondencia cuando así lo desee, aunque espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que no lo haga._

 _Mi espíritu recuperó inesperadamente la esperanza cuando ya creía haberla perdido completamente: un mensajero había llegado a Pemberley con una carta a su nombre. El hombre me relató pormenorizadamente los problemas meteorológicos que habían acechado a esa parte del país y el retraso general que había causado en los envíos. Fue entonces cuando me sentí estúpido por enésima vez desde que la conozco: había vuelto a imaginar lo peor de usted sin tener ningún tipo de prueba._

 _Regresando al contenido de su carta, me ha alegrado enormemente poder leer acerca de cómo es su vida ahora en Longbourn. Nunca imaginé que se interesaría por clases de dibujo, piano o francés, aunque me alegro por usted si es que está contenta. Lo que temo es que mis comentarios en el pasado acerca de la instrucción de las mujeres puedan haber condicionado su decisión de mejorar en esos campos. En ese momento no fue mi intención en absoluto hacer una crítica a su persona, todo lo contrario, me disponía a halagarla por su dedicación a la lectura. De nuevo, mis palabras salieron de la peor forma posible y solo resultaron en una ofensa hacia su persona. Me disculpo de nuevo por ello._

 _En relación a su miedo a que alguien de su familia intercepte nuestra correspondencia, lamento comunicarle que no me puedo posicionar de su lado. Teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha contado que hará su madre, creo que no saldría tan mal parado de descubrirse; todo lo contrario. Estaría encantado de aceptarla como mi esposa. Debería saberlo._

 _Enviaré esta carta como correo urgente con el fin de que llegue cuanto antes a sus manos y no se preocupe. Espero de verdad que podamos continuar nuestra correspondencia. Sé que usted no alberga los mismos sentimientos que en un pasado yo le manifesté de la peor forma posible, sin embargo, espero que al menos me permita el placer de ser su amigo._

 _Espero con ansias su respuesta,_

 _F. Darcy_

 **Hola a todos** ** _._**

 **¡Por fin tenemos respuesta de Darcy! ¡Y qué respuesta! Para conocer la reacción de Elizabeth tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo... aunque ya nos podemos imaginar por dónde irá, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que mantuvo con Mary.**

 **Al hilo de este capítulo, he de confesar que, visto desde fuera, puede parecer absurdo que dos personas que se quieren tanto tarden tanto en expresarlo y estar juntos. Sin embargo, cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo que todos, alguna vez, cometemos los mismos errores que Elizabeth y Darcy. ¿No os parece?**

 **Como sabéis, a más reviews, más actualizaciones.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Elizabeth se quedó paralizada en medio del camino con la carta del Sr. Darcy en sus manos. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y algunas lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas. En aquel momento no sabía realmente si reír o llorar. Por un lado, sentía una inmensa alegría y felicidad al descubrir que el Sr. Darcy no se había olvidado de ella, que aún seguía amándola a pesar de todo con la misma intensidad de antaño. Por otro lado, una inmensa tristeza se adueñaba de ella al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, todo por culpa de sus prejuicios y por mantenerse testaruda en todo momento. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Percatándose de que no podía quedarse por más tiempo allí en medio, guardó la carta con cuidado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se encaminó con paso ligero hacia Longbourn. Aun así, las palabras del Sr. Darcy seguían resonando en su cabeza: _Estaría encantado de aceptarla como mi esposa. Debería saberlo._ Aunque quizás lo que más le perseguía y dolía era el hecho de seguir causándole daño incluso en la distancia, y es que sus últimas palabras lo delataban: _Espero que al menos me permita el placer de ser su amigo._ El Sr. Darcy se había rendido. Todavía creía en su indiferencia y había asumido que, si quería tener contacto alguno con ella, solo sería por correspondencia y como amigos.

Con todas estas ideas rondándole la mente intentó, antes de llegar a casa, controlar sus emociones, con el fin de que nadie de su familia, y en especial su madre, se diera cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

— ¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth! — oyó gritar a la Sra. Bennet cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? — preguntó Elizabeth en cuanto se encontró en el recibidor.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Elizabeth? ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! — le recriminó su madre.

— ¿Hacer? — preguntó Elizbeth confundida mientras repasaba mentalmente y confirmaba que no se trataba de ninguna fecha especial.

— El hijo del Sr. Johnson llega hoy a Meryton, y se ha organizado un baile para darle la bienvenida.

Elizabeth emitió un profundo suspiro y miró a su madre con desesperación. Desde su punto de vista, una nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparada ni de buen humor para tratar con los planes de la Sra. Bennet, pero hoy era el peor día sin duda.

— Mamá, no me encuentro muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza. Creo que no acudiré al baile. — dijo Elizabeth.

— ¡Por supuesto que vas a ir! No permitiré que otra joven intercepte al Sr. Johnson antes que tú. — clamó la Sra. Bennet más enfadada que nunca.

— Mamá, ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de ca-

— Ahora mismo llamaré a la criada para que te ayude con el cabello. — la cortó la Sr. Bennet, que desapareció entonces de su vista.

Elizabeth tomó aire de nuevo, tratando de calmarse. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, consciente de que no tendría un momento de paz para releer y responder la carta del Sr. Darcy al menos hasta la noche.

— Elizabeth, ¿estás ahí? — escuchó que Mary preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí, adelante, Mary.

— A juzgar por los gritos de mamá, me atrevo a decir que ya sabes que hoy se celebra el baile en honor al Sr. Johnson. — comentó Mary mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

— Has adivinado bien. He intentado zafarme, pero ha sido inútil. — se lamentó Elizabeth.

Mary le ofreció una sonrisa en señal de entendimiento y se dirigió al armario donde Elizabeth guardada sus vestidos.

— ¿Ya sabes qué vas a llevar puesto? — preguntó Mary mientras ojeaba los vestidos.

— El más simple y feo que encuentre. — respondió Elizabeth decidida.

— A mamá le va a dar un ataque… — aseguró Mary. — Oh, ¿estos no son vestidos de Jane?

Elizabeth se incorporó en la cama para observar a qué prendas se refería su hermana y asintió.

— Cuando se fue, mamá insistió en que comprara vestidos nuevos de fiesta, ya que los antiguos le parecían insuficientes para la nueva Sr. Bingley. — explicó Elizabeth. — Jane me dijo antes de irse que podíamos usarlos, pero a mí no me sientan bien en la zona del pecho, ¿por qué no te pruebas uno?

Mary, dudosa, pero viendo la cara amigable de su hermana, asintió y eligió una de las prendas blancas que más le habían gustado desde que tenía recuerdos.

— Oh, Mary. Definitivamente es de tu talla. ¡Tienes que llevarlo hoy a la fiesta! — dijo Elizabeth entusiasmada.

— ¿No crees que me hace parecer un poco ridícula? — dijo Mary, en referencia al escote más pronunciado de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

— ¡Tonterías! Te queda estupendo. — aseguró Elizabeth. — En cuanto venga Hill le pediré que te arregle el pelo a ti primero y te pondremos un poco de polvos y carmín en los labios.

Así es como, una hora después, Mary y Elizabeth aparecieron en el hall de la casa. La Sra. Bennet las esperaba impaciente, taconeando en el suelo constantemente, mientras que el Sr. Bennet parecía querer estar en cualquier sitio menos dirigiéndose a aquella celebración.

— Pe-pero… ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿Qué llevas puesto?! — exclamó horrorizada la Sra. Bennet.

Elizabeth llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos más simples y sobrios de fiesta que poseía, en tonos marrones que no favorecían nada su tez pálida y sus ojos y pelo castaños.

— Un vestido. — contestó Elizabeth, y antes de que la Sra. Bennet pudiera discutirlo, volvió a hablar. — Y si no queremos llegar tarde deberíamos irnos ya.

Con este dato en mente, la Sra. Bennet simplemente ofreció un gesto de desaprobación a Elizabeth y, para colmo, se pasó todo el camino hasta la Asamblea de Meryton hablando sin cesar de sus pobres nervios y de cómo Elizabeth los hacía empeorar. Tan centrada estaba en su propia desdicha que no se había ni dado cuenta de que su hija Mary había dado un giro inesperado a su armario y apariencia.

En cuanto llegaron a la Asamblea, los Bennet, a instancias de la Sra. Bennet, saludaron a todos sus vecinos y conocidos. Lamentablemente, los Srs. Bingley no se encontraban entre los presentes, ya que habían decidido pasar una semana en Londres. Durante todo este tiempo, la Sra. Bennet no cesó su empeño en buscar por todas partes al nuevo médico, el Sr. Johnson.

— Sra. Bennet, ¿tiene usted ya el enorme placer de conocer al Sr. Johnson? — preguntó, siempre tan amable, el Sr. Lucas.

— ¡Oh! No, Sr. Lucas, no hemos tenido todavía el placer. — exclamó la Sra. Bennet, con esperanza de que el buen hombre se ofreciera a presentarlos.

Y así fue. El Sr. Lucas les dirigió al final de la sala, donde el antiguo médico, el Sr. Johnson, se encontraba hablando amigablemente con un muchacho. Elizabeth pudo comprobar entonces que el nuevo médico era todavía un muchacho, pudo calcular que de la edad de Mary o poco más mayor. No era un hombre que llamara físicamente la atención, pero era suficientemente apuesto y, según parecía por sus maneras, muy amable.

Todo lo contrario al Sr. Darcy, pensó Elizabeth, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo engañosas que son las apariencias y en cómo ella misma había juzgado por el carácter a primera vista.

— Es un placer conocerles. Espero que me lleguen a considerar tan buen doctor como a mi padre. Estaré a su servicio desde la semana próxima. — ofreció el Sr. Johnson.

— ¡Oh, el placer es nuestro, Sr. Johnson! — exclamó la Sra. Bennet con demasiado entusiasmo. — Un muchacho tan joven y apuesto como usted no debería estar hablando con gente mayor, ¿por qué no disfruta del siguiente baile?

— Sería un placer. — contestó él, y observó a Mary con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque antes de que pudiera ofrecer su mano, la Sra. Bennet volvió a hablar.

— ¡Oh, fantástico, fantástico! ¿Por qué no invita a bailar a mi querida hija Elizabeth? — preguntó entusiasmada la Sra. Bennet. — No está comprometida para el siguiente baile por el momento.

Elizabeth miró a su madre desesperada e intervino antes de que obligara tanto al Sr. Johnson como a ella a pasar por una situación que ninguno deseaba.

— Lo cierto es que estoy fatigada y no me encuentro del todo bien. De hecho, lamentablemente, creo que tendré que marcharme de la fiesta un poco antes de lo deseado. — explicó Elizabeth, pensando que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hacer que Mary socializara y lograr su libertad para regresar a casa.

— Oh, ¿le duele en algún lugar concreto? — preguntó el Sr. Johnson padre, con expresión preocupada.

— Oh, no, no. Solo es un poco de fatiga, ya que anoche no logré conciliar bien el sueño. — explicó Elizabeth.

— Entonces debería irse a casa a descansar. No se preocupe por las formalidades. Si el festejado le da permiso, no hay problema por marcharse un poco antes. — aseguró el Sr. Johnson.

— En ese caso, y para compensar mi pronta marcha, le rogaría que bailara la siguiente pieza con mi hermana Mary. — dijo Elizabeth, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Será un placer. — dijo con expresión sincera el Sr. Johnson.

Minutos más tarde, mientras la pareja se encontraba en la pista de baile, la Sra. Bennet recriminaba su comportamiento a su hija. Por el contrario, el Sr. Bennet, se mostraba encantado por el giro en los acontecimientos, ya que gracias a ello había encontrado la solución para escapar de aquel lugar: acompañar a su hija de vuelta a casa.

— Aunque agradezco enormemente tu mentira piadosa para sacarnos del baile, también estoy preocupado por ti. — dijo el Sr. Bennet a Elizabeth mientras ambos regresaban a casa en el carruaje.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida.

— A que llevas meses, concretamente desde lo que sucedió con Lydia, actuando de forma extraña. — explicó el Sr. Bennet. — Además, antes te emocionaba ir a un baile, no solo por bailar, sino también por analizar a los que acuden a este tipo de acontecimientos.

— Te aseguro que no me ocurre nada importante. — quiso calmarlo Elizabeth. — La gente cambia y en estos meses, como has dicho, han pasado muchas cosas.

— Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar estoy _siempre_ en mi despacho. — dijo el Sr. Bennet, recalcando la palabra como broma.

— Lo sé. _Siempre_. — contestó Elizabeth riendo.

Media hora más tarde Elizabeth por fin encontró la paz y soledad tan deseada en su habitación. El reloj señalaba las once de la noche cuando cogió papel y pluma para redactar la que pensaba sería la carta más importante de su vida. Cogiendo aire y rememorando todo lo que había acontecido entre ella y el Sr. Darcy hasta entonces, colocó la pluma sobre el folio en blanco y comenzó a escribir:

 _Querido señor Darcy:_

 _Estas pasadas semanas de tormenta y nieve se convirtieron en una terrible desdicha, y no precisamente por la climatología, sino por la incertidumbre de no saber si mis cartas le llegarían y cuándo podría usted escribirme de nuevo._

 _En su carta me dice que estuvo incluso tentado a coger su caballo y venir a Longbourn; yo he de confesar que cada mañana acudía a Meryton con la esperanza de que hubiera llegado una carta suya. El temor a que dejara de escribirme también me acechaba, así que puedo asegurarle que hemos llegado a albergar el mismo tipo de sentimientos prejuiciosos: parece que, como personas testarudas que somos, nos cuesta cambiar. Por mi parte, no ha de temer que esta correspondencia se acabe. Al igual que usted, espero que podamos seguir manteniendo el contacto._

 _En relación a mis nuevas aficiones, no ha de disculparse usted por nada, ya que mi interés por ellas no se debe, en ningún caso, a ningún comentario que hiciera usted entonces. No se torture más: todo está en el pasado._

 _Por otro lado, no sé cómo expresarle mi sorpresa al leer su opinión acerca de que mi familia, y en especial la Sra. Bennet, intercepte mi correspondencia y le obligue a contraer matrimonio conmigo. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta en ningún caso, de ahí que mi comentario estuviera impregnado de ironía. Sepa que dicha ironía no estuvo motivada por un afán de mofa en ningún caso, sino porque ni en mis más remotos sueños podría imaginar que seguía albergando los sentimientos que me trasmitió aquel fatídico día en Rosigns Park. De haberlo sabido, no habría mencionado el tema, o lo habría hecho de otro modo. Y, desde luego, mi reacción ante su manifiesto deseo de pasar el resto de su vida conmigo habría sido muy diferente a la que un día expresé. De hecho, sería la contraría._

 _Enviaré mañana mismo esta carta como correo urgente, con el fin de que le llegue cuanto antes. Nunca dude de que le seguiré escribiendo si así lo desea, aunque le advierto de que debería abstenerse de realizar suposiciones acerca de mis sentimientos, ya que erra usted estrepitosamente: me conformaría con ser su amiga como propone, pero aceptaría encantada y desde el fondo de mi corazón ser su esposa._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Es más de media noche aquí en España, pero no podía pasar otro día sin actualizar. Lamento enormemente la demora en la publicación de este capítulo, pero he tenido unas semanas bastante moviditas: primero con exámenes finales y luego me he ido unos días de vacaciones.**

 **Volviendo al fic, por fin hemos podido leer la respuesta de Elizabeth… ¡Y qué respuesta! Creo que no le debería quedar ninguna duda al Sr. Darcy...**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios durante todo este tiempo y espero que sigáis así de activos; es un placer leeros.**

 **Prometo subir el próximo capítulo el lunes, con respuesta de Darcy incluida.**

 **Buen finde,**

 **Dalpaengi.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se despertó cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Se vistió apresuradamente y se aseguró de coger el sobre con la carta para el Sr. Darcy antes de encaminarse hacia Meryton.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y emocionada para esperar más a enviarla. Durante la noche, había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras que había escrito: _Me conformaría con ser su amiga como propone, pero aceptaría encantada y desde el fondo de mi corazón ser su esposa._ ¿Había sido demasiado directa? Obviamente, no eran unas palabras que una mujer, y menos de su clase, debiera escribir a un hombre con quien no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso. Pero, por otra parte, ¿desde cuándo le habían importado los dictámenes de la sociedad? Siempre se había enorgullecido de su franqueza y de actuar según sus propias convicciones.

Por otra parte, el Sr. Darcy también había sido franco en sus palabras: había expuesto claramente su deseo de casarse con ella y no había dudado en manifestar sus sentimientos, aunque estos resultaran censurables por parte de la sociedad. Entonces, ¿por qué debería ella ocultar los suyos? ¿No le debía al menos esa franqueza? Y no solo al Sr. Darcy, sino también a ella misma tras tantos meses de confusión, y más tarde, de arrepentimiento por sus propias palabras y acciones.

Con esa convicción, Elizabeth entregó la carta al mensajero y pagó las tasas por el envío urgente. Y es que, no solo no quería hacer esperar al Sr. Darcy tras los días de demora por la nieve, sino que tampoco quería retrasar su posterior envío. Después de la declaración que le había hecho, lo último que deseaba era tener que esperar semanas por su respuesta.

Cuando Elizabeth regresó a casa se encontraba de mejor humor, deseosa de que los días pasaran y convencida de que todo iría a mejor a partir de ese momento. Aunque toda esa felicidad desapareció en cuanto fue interceptada por la Sra. Bennet.

— ¡Elizabeth! — gritó la Sra. Bennet. — ¿De verdad quieres matar a tu pobre madre de un disgusto?

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, mamá? — preguntó Elizabeth resignada.

— ¿Me preguntas qué ocurre? Primero rechazas al Sr. Collins y ayer mismo al Sr. Johnson.

— Mamá, ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de casarme. — contestó Elizabeth claramente, y pensando _al menos con esos hombres_.

— ¡El Sr. Johnson es un gran partido! No se te presentará otra oportunidad así, Elizabeth. — continuó su madre.

— ¡Mamá, por dios, es todavía un muchacho! — exclamó Elizabeth horrorizada.

Justo en ese momento, Mary apareció en la sala, cargada con varias partituras. Elizabeth le sonrió en señal de saludo, mientras que la Sra. Bennet la miró con cara de desaprobación.

— Además de rechazarlo e irte de la fiesta, dejaste al pobre Sr. Johnson bailando con tu hermana Mary. — dijo la Sra. Bennet.

Elizabeth miró con horror a su madre y luego a Mary, quien se encogió de hombros, indicando a Elizabeth que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

— Mary tiene todo el derecho del mundo a bailar con quien guste, al igual que el Sr. Johnson. — dijo Elizabeth. — Y he de decir que el nuevo doctor parecía encantado con la compañía.

— Es cierto que volvió a pedir bailar con ella… — susurró la Sra. Bennet, con expresión de haberse dado cuenta de algo importante.

— Mamá, tienes que intentar dejar de controlarlo todo. — dijo Elizabeth.

— Elizabeth, cuando tengas cinco hijas que casar te darás cuenta de lo que han sufrido todos estos años mis pobres nervios. — clamó la Sr. Bennet.

Así fue cómo su madre dejó a ambas en la sala de estar, argumentando que debía concretar con Hill el almuerzo. Mary suspiró y se sentó en una de las butacas de la estancia; Elizabeth la imitó.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora va a intentar casarme a mí con el Sr. Johnson? — dijo Mary cabizbaja.

— ¿Tan horrible sería? — preguntó Elizabeth curiosa. Y es que todavía no había peguntado a Mary qué tal su velada con el pretendido.

— Oh, no, no es eso. — dijo Mary sonrojada. — El Sr. Johnson es un caballero atento y apuesto, y le gusta la musuca y la lectura.

— No suena nada mal.

— La cuestión es que me gustaría decidir por mí misma si me caso y con quién lo hago. — dijo Mary, mirando las baldosas del suelo.

— Mary. — dijo Elizabeth para llamar su atención y que la mirara a los ojos. — Esa decisión siempre va a ser tuya. Sabes que papá te apoyará siempre, y también me tienes a mí.

— Lo sé. Solo estoy un poco asustada. — confesó Mary. — Es la primera vez que siento interés por alguien y no quiero a mamá husmeando.

— Sabes que eso es algo difícil de conseguir, pero también sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

— Gracias, Lizzy. — dijo Mary, realmente emocionada.

Elizabeth se pasó la tarde en casa, dado que la lluvia parecía no querer cesar. Después de leer un rato, sacó sus enseres de costura y se propuso empezar una pieza nueva, aunque se percató de que no necesitaba nada por el momento. Sumida en sus pensamientos se preguntó dónde estaría la carta que había enviado aquella mañana: ¿Habría salido ya de Meryton? ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a Derbyshire?

Con el fin de distraerse de sus pensamientos, decidió hacer una visita a su hermana Jane, que había regresado el día anterior de su corta estancia en Londres. Se propuso caminar hasta Netherfield y allí fue recibida con un gran entusiasmo por su hermana.

— ¿Qué tal la estancia en Londres? — preguntó Elizabeth antes de tomar un sorbo del maravilloso té que Jane había pedido servir para ambas en el salón de visitas.

— Ha sido un viaje corto pero maravilloso. Aunque Charles acudió por negocios, tuvimos tiempo de pasear por las calles más concurridas, por Hyde Park y acudimos un par de noches en la ópera. — relató Jane emocionada.

— Me alegro mucho por vosotros. — dijo Elizabeth sinceramente.

— Además de todo esto, tengo otras buenas nuevas. — explicó Jane sonrojada. — Serás la primera de la familia en saberlo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Estoy embarazada.

— ¡Oh, Jane! Es estupendo. — exclamó Elizabeth abrazando a su hermana. — Por fin tendré sobrinos a los que malcriar.

— Oh, Lizzy, eres incorregible. — dijo Jane con una sonrisa. — Pensaba invitaros dentro de unos días a tomar el té para comunicároslo, pero ya que has venido, no podía ocultarlo más.

— Me alegra que me lo hayas contado.

Jane peguntó a Elizabeth por sus padres y por Mary, y esta le aseguró que todos se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud. Además, contó las aventuras que había vivió en el baile en honor del Sr. Johnson y la reacción de Mary ante el joven.

— Todo esto me ha recordado… — dijo Jane pensativa. — ¿Has sabido algo más del Sr. Darcy?

Elizabeth se sonrojó y asintió levemente. — Hemos mantenido la correspondencia todo este tiempo.

— Oh. — dijo Jane sin palabras.

— La cuestión es que, en su última carta, a partir de un comentario sarcástico, proclamó abiertamente que sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí y que estaría encantado de aceptarme como su esposa. — dijo Elizabeth entre susurros, temerosa de que alguien pudiera oír algo.

— Oh, Lizzy. — contestó Jane, entre enternecida y boquiabierta. — ¿Y tú qué le has respondido?

— Lo que siento abiertamente. —dijo Elizabeth nerviosa. — Estaba harta de esconder mis sentimientos y de hacerle daño. He enviado la carta esta misma mañana.

— Sabes que esto es arriesgado.

— Lo sé. — contestó Elizabeth seriamente. — Sé que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto y menos por carta, pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido normal. Además, estoy teniendo cuidado de que nadie me intercepte.

— Espero de todo corazón que todo salga bien.

— Y yo, Jane, y yo.

Durante los días que siguieron al envío de la carta, Elizabeth continuó acudiendo puntualmente a sus lecciones en Meryton. Además, tuvo tiempo de relatarle a Mary las novedades en su relación con el Sr. Darcy, noticias por las que esta última se emocionó enormemente.

Dado que tenía tiempo libre y muchos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, Elizabeth había decidido empezar a coser, finalmente, una prenda nueva, aunque el destinatario todavía desconocía su existencia. Se trataba de un pañuelo bordado en tonos azules con las iniciales _F_ y _D_ , una prenda simple pero que para Elizabeth guardaba un gran significado.

A la semana de haber enviado la carta, Elizabeth regresaba a casa tras su lección de francés en Meryton cuando divisó a Mary inquieta, caminando de un lado a otro de la entrada a Longbourn. Elizabeth se acercó a su hermana corriendo, preocupada.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Mary? — preguntó Elizabeth preocupada.

— Oh, Lizzy, por fin estás aquí. — contestó Mary aliviada. — Esta tarde, mientras estabas en tus lecciones, un mensajero llegó a casa. Afortunadamente estaba en el jardín y pude interceptarlo sin que mamá lo viera.

Mary sacó un sobre del bolsillo y se lo ofreció a su hermana, que lo tomó con manos temblorosas, consciente de quién era el remitente sin ni siquiera leerlo.

— Mary, muchas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. — dijo Elizabeth abrazando a su hermana.

— No hay de qué. Había prometido ayudarte, después de todo. — dijo Mary con una sonrisa. — Pero, ¿qué haces todavía aquí abajo? ¡Sube a leerla!

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su hermana y, no sin antes repetir sus agradecimientos, subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejó su abrigo en el armario y se tumbó en la cama antes de abrir el sobre con cuidado. Dentro encontró la cuidada caligrafía del señor Darcy.

 _15 de noviembre de 1814, Inverness_

 _Querida Srta. Bennet:_

 _Por las palabras arriba escritas habrá adivinado que no me encuentro en Derbyshire. Le escribo desde Inverness, en el norte de Escocia. De nuevo, los negocios con la lana me han causado importantes problemas. El nuevo capataz ha demostrado ser un ser despiadado, llevándose parte del sueldo de los pobres trabajadores. Obviamente, ya está despedido, pero no puedo marcharme hasta que no encuentre otro hombre de fiar y solucione todos los problemas acaecidos._

 _Antes de marcharme al norte, ordené que si una carta suya llegaba a Pemberley me fuera enviada al instante por uno de mis trabajadores. Gracias a ello he podido recibir el sobre que temía no llegara nunca, dada mi declaración en la carta anterior._

 _No se imagina lo que ha supuesto para mí leer sus palabras, Elizabeth. Ahora mismo podría, sin temor alguno a equivocarme, decir que me siento el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo._

 _Hace una hora, tras leer sus palabras, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue ensillar mi caballo y dirigirme a Longbourn para hablar cuanto antes con su padre. Al momento, me percaté de que la realidad tenía otros planes muy diferentes. Decenas de familias lo han estado pasando mal en este crudo invierno por culpa de ese hombre para el que no tengo apelativo, y su bienestar depende de que arregle todo antes de irme. No podría ser egoísta y marcharme para presentarme frente a usted como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No me lo perdonaría si algo les ocurriera a estas familias._

 _Le prometo, eso sí, que intentaré acabar con todo este despropósito a la mayor brevedad posible. Espero por ello que me pueda perdonar por mi demora. En cuanto todo se solucione, cabalgaré hasta Longbourn si así lo desea para hablar con su padre. Nada me haría más feliz que poder verla cuanto antes._

 _Antes de terminar esta carta, quisiera hacerle una última pregunta:_

 _Elizabeth, ¿me concedería el honor de hacerla feliz cada día, por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

 _F. Darcy_

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está la respuesta del Sr. Darcy, (o más bien la pregunta). ¿Qué os ha parecido la carta? Parece que cada vez está más cerca el reencuentro entre ambos…**

 **Estos días no he tenido oportunidad de contestar a vuestros comentarios, pero a partir de siguiente capítulo lo haré, así que dejad volar vuestra imaginación y plantead tantas conjeturas y preguntas como queráis.**

 **El próximo capítulo estará disponible el miércoles 26 a las 20:00 horas (hora española) si alcanzamos los 10 reviews.**

 **Buena semana,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elizabeth terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no era tristeza lo que la invadía, sino una sensación de felicidad absoluta. _Sí, sí, y mil veces sí_ , pensó Elizabeth mientras releía la pregunta final del Sr. Darcy.

A pesar de que la fecha de su regreso era incierta, según él mismo aclaraba en la carta, Elizabeth no podía sentirse enfadada o triste en un momento así. Su corazón palpitaba sin cesar, la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro y no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba finalmente comprometida con el Sr. Darcy. Tras meses de sufrimiento y resignación, su vida había dado un giro radical, y ahora se sentía la mujer más dichosa de toda Inglaterra.

Elizabeth siempre había pensado que le sería difícil llegar a casarse. Como una vez le había dicho a su hermana Jane, sabía que solo el más profundo de los amores le podría conducir al altar. Tras sus primeros pasos por la vida en sociedad, se había resignado a que, aunque disfrutara de bailes y fiestas en general, nunca encontraría a nadie con quien realmente se viera pasando el resto de sus días.

Obviamente, en un principio el Sr. Darcy no parecía tampoco el candidato ideal. Según sus primeras impresiones era una hombre orgulloso y malhumorado, todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en un compañero de vida. Afortunadamente, había estado equivocada en esas primeras impresiones y, afortunadamente también, había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo de primera mano.

Ahora se encontraba en un momento de paz y tranquilidad tras la larga tormenta. Era consciente de que el único medio que tenían de comunicación era mediante carta, y que, cuanto más tiempo pasaran utilizándolo, más probabilidades había de que alguien los descubriera.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería desenmascarar tan rápido su relación con el Sr. Darcy. Había muchos motivos por los que guardar su felicidad por el momento: su madre se volvería incansable, su padre demandaría una explicación ante tan inesperada situación, los vecinos comenzarían a cuchichear, y un sinfín de problemas más que no quería ni imaginar. Además de todo, no había hablado con el Sr. Darcy de la posibilidad de contarlo, por lo que prefería, por el momento, guardarlo incluso de Mary y Jane.

Consciente de que ya era hora de cenar y de que debía esperar para contestar la carta, decidió bajar al comedor, donde encontró a sus padres y a Mary ya dispuestos alrededor de la mesa.

— La Sra. Lucas me ha dicho esta mañana que ya ha invitado al Sr. Johnson a cenar. — dijo la Sra. Bennet. — Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Sr. Bennet.

— Querida, sabes que al final vas a hacer lo que quieras independientemente de mi opinión, así que adelante.

— Oh, Sr. Bennet, ¡siempre estás jugando con mis pobres nervios! – se quejó su mujer.

Elizabeth observó que, durante el intercambio entre sus padres, su hermana Mary se había sonrojado. Parecía que, después de todo, estaba interesada en el nuevo médico.

— Ah, Lizzy, ha llegado una carta de tu tía está mañana. El último párrafo es para ti. — dijo la Sra. Bennet mientras ofrecía la carta a su hija.

Elizabeth cogió el papel y leyó atentamente las palabras de su querida tía, la Sr. Gardiner. Al parecer, una sobrina suya iba a contraer matrimonio a principios del mes de diciembre en Matlock y sus tíos querían saber si le gustaría acompañarlos, ya que su anterior viaje a Derbyshire se había visto interrumpido repentinamente por las noticias de la fuga de Lydia.

Elizabeth miró la carta sorprendida y emocionada. Si podía viajar a Derbyshire podría ver al Sr. Darcy quizás antes de los esperado. ¡Y todo ello sin la mediación de su madre!

— Los tíos me invitan a viajar con ellos a Matlock. — expuso Elizabeth. — La verdad es que estaría encantada de ir. Es un lugar precioso y todavía nos había quedado mucho por ver.

— A tus tíos les encantará la compañía. — comentó el Sr. Bennet. — ¿Cuándo quieren partir y cuándo regresaríais?

— Dicen que quieren estar allí el día 3 de diciembre, ya que la ceremonia es el 5, y que la idea es regresar el 26, después de Navidad.

— Una boca menos que alimentar en Navidad, Sra. Bennet. — comentó con su ironía habitual el Sr. Bennet. — A este paso creo que el año que viene ya la pasaremos solos.

— ¡Oh, Sr. Bennet! — se lamentó trágicamente su mujer.

Elizabeth regresó a su habitación tras la cena con una sonrisa triunfante. La incertidumbre de no saber cuándo iba a poder ver al Sr. Darcy parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. En menos de tres semanas podrían estar cara a cara en Derbyshire. Su tía no podría haber sugerido el viaje en mejor momento.

Con estas buenas nuevas en mente, Elizabeth decidió escribir su respuesta al Sr. Darcy para enviarla a la mañana siguiente.

 _20 de noviembre de 1814, Longbourn_

 _Querido Sr. Darcy:_

 _Lamento recibir noticias tan horribles desde Escocia. Al escuchar este tipo de situaciones una se pregunta qué clase de persona puede cometer una atrocidad semejante. Espero que todo se solucione a la mayor brevedad posible y que las familias puedan pasar un invierno sin preocupaciones. Por ello, espero que no vuelva a pedirme disculpas por algo así. Sepa que su dedicación y seriedad frente al trabajo y sus empleados es un atractivo y no un problema. Nunca pida perdón por ser un buen hombre._

 _Yo también acabo de recibir una noticia que, espero, le alegre el día. Mi tía, la Sra. Gardiner, me escribió para comunicarme que ella y mi tío viajarían a principios de diciembre a Matlock para acudir a la boda de una sobrina. En el mensaje me invita a viajar con ellos, dado que nuestra visita a Derbyshire la última vez tuvo que ser anulada como usted bien sabe. A falta de comunicarle a mi tía mi aceptación, sepa que llegaremos a Matlock el 3 de diciembre y que estaremos por la zona hasta el 26, el día siguiente a Navidad._

 _Espero que reciba esta noticia con tanta alegría como yo misma. Ya conoce el carácter de mis tíos, por lo que sabrá que no habría problema en visitar algún día Pemberley de recibir una invitación por su parte._

 _Espero que los problemas en Escocia se resuelvan pronto. Sé que por esas latitudes y en estas fechas la nieve debe ser un compañero constante, así que abríguese y cuide de su salud, por favor._

 _Enviaré esta carta por la mañana con la esperanza de que llegue cuando antes._

 _Antes de terminar creo que le debo una respuesta:_

 _Sí, sí, y mil veces sí desde el fondo de mi corazón._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth terminó de escribir más rápido de lo esperado y se fue a dormir temprano con el propósito de levantarse con el amanecer. Por la mañana caminó hasta Meryton y entregó la carta al mensajero. Tan sumida estaba es su felicidad que no se percató de que una cara conocida la había interceptado.

— ¡Elizabeth!

— ¡Oh, tía Philips! — dijo Elizabeth sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te trae por Meryton tan temprano? — preguntó la mujer muy interesada.

— Como ve acabo de entregar una carta. — respondió Elizabeth.

— ¿Y qué requiere tanta prisa? Es muy temprano. — arguyó la Sra. Phillips.

— Nada, pero ya sabe que me gusta pasear temprano en la mañana. Espero que usted también disfrute de su paseo matutino. Buen día. — dijo Elizabeth apresurada.

Elizabeth se alejó del pueblo con celeridad, consciente de que esa misma tarde a más tardar su madre ya estaría al tanto de su extraña aparición en el lugar tan temprano para entregar una carta.

Respiró aliviada al pensar que, junto con la carta del Sr. Darcy, había enviado también una pequeña nota agradeciendo a su tía el ofrecimiento y aceptando viajar con ellos a Derbyshire. Gracias a eso podría argüir que su único propósito había sido entregar esa carta. Por otro lado, pensaba que, ahora sí, debía empezar a trazar una nueva estrategia para su correspondencia, teniendo en cuenta que ya no tendría más la excusa de la Sra. Gardiner.

Cuando llegó a Longbourn se percató de que se oía un enorme alboroto en la zona de las cocinas. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la Sra. Bennet ordenando a Hill apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— Oh, Lizzy. — se lamentó su madre. — Tu padre ha ido a visitar al Sr. Johnson esta mañana y le ha comunicado nuestro deseo de que cene un día con nosotros. El doctor le ha dicho que de momento no tenía ningún compromiso y ya sabes cómo es tu padre, no tiene piedad por mis pobres nervios y lo ha invitado hoy.

— Bueno, no es para tanto. Solo es una persona más a la mesa. — dijo Elizabeth mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Oh, Lizzy, claro que es para tanto. — contradijo la Sra. Bennet con expresión horrorizada. — ¡Hay que cambiar el menú! Oh, qué retrasadas vamos, ¡Hill!

Elizabeth no pudo evitar mirar a su madre con expresión resignada, aunque a la vez divertida. Dadas las buenas nuevas, decidió ir en busca de Mary, con el fin de saber sus sentimientos acerca de tan extraordinario evento.

Encontró a su hermana sentada en el banco del piano, aunque no estaba tocando el instrumento como solía hacer a esas horas. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mary? — dijo Elizabeth para llamar su atención.

— Oh, Lizzy, no te había oído entrar. — dijo su hermana mientras le hacía un hueco en el banco para que se sentara.

— Me acabo de enterar de que hoy tenemos un invitado para cenar.

— Sí, mamá se ha vuelto loca con los preparativos. – dijo Mary resignada.

— Ya sabes cómo es.

— Lo sé, por eso temo lo que vaya a decir hoy durante la cena al pobre Sr. Johnson. – comentó Mary cabizbaja.

— Mary, no te preocupes tanto. – le dijo Elizabeth. - Si es un buen muchacho, y parece serlo, lo que menos le importará de esta cena es su futura suegra.

— ¡Lizzy! Nadie ha hablado de ninguna boda. - exclamó Mary sonrojada.

— Lo sé, pero si el caballero en cuestión te gustara y pensaras que no te importaría pasar la vida con él, olvídate de mamá.

— Lo intentaré. - dijo Mary más animada. - Por cierto, ¿había buenas noticias en la carta de ayer?

— Las mejores. – contestó Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella tarde la Sra. Phillips le hizo una visita sorpresa a su hermana. Elizabeth, sospechándolo, se había pasado la tarde en su habitación, esperando a que su madre apareciera en la puerta exigiéndole respuestas.

Y así fue. En cuanto la visita abandonó Longbourn, la Sra. Bennet corrió apresurada a la habitación de su hija y entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

— ¡Elizabeth! Acabo de recibir una visita de tu tía Phillips y me ha dicho que te vio esta mañana en Meryton a muy temprana hora y entregando una carta al mensajero. – espetó apresuradamente su madre.

— Ah, sí, la vi entones. - dijo Elizabeth simplemente.

— ¿Y qué hacías a esas horas enviando una carta? – preguntó la Sra. Bennet.

— Mamá, ya sabes que siempre madrugo para pasear, y tenía que enviar una respuesta a la Sra. Gardiner, así que fui caminando en dirección a Meryton.

— ¿A tu tía Gardiner? Esa carta no corría tanta prisa. – argumentó su madre.

— Sí, a mi tía. ¿A quién iba a escribir si no? – preguntó Elizabeth, intentando mostrarse seria y tranquila.

La Sra. Bennet, aunque aún con sospechas, no supo qué responder ante la conseguida seriedad de su hija, por lo que se dio la vuelta indignada y salió de la habitación. Elizabeth soltó en un suspiro todo el aire que había mantenido en su cuerpo debido a la tensión. Parecía que, aunque con sospechas, había calmado a su madre por el momento.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre correteos de un lado para otro de la Sra. Bennet, que quería comprobar hasta el último detalle de la velada. Cuando faltaban apenas un par de horas para que llegara el invitado, la Sra. Bennet ordenó a Mary que se fuera a poner con su mejor vestido y mandó a Hill que subiera a arreglarle el cabello.

El Sr. Johnson apareció aquella noche puntual y con su mejor sonrisa en la cara. Fue recibido por los Srs. Bennet en la puerta. Rápidamente, la Sra. Bennet lo urgió a pasar al comedor, donde esperaban, como había ordenado, sus dos hijas.

La cena se desarrolló como Elizabeth había predicho: el Sr. Johnson demostró ser un muchacho con sentido y muy afable. Además, era evidente que tenía interés en su hermana pequeña. Esta, aunque sonrojada, mantuvo varias conversaciones sobre libros y música con el caballero. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Bennet parecía poco interesado en todo aquel evento, al contrario que la Sra. Bennet, que cortaba, siempre que podía, la conversación entre los jóvenes.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos invitados nuevos, Sr. Johnson. Las familias con las que comemos habitualmente llevan muchos años instaladas aquí. – comentó la Sra. Bennet. - El último joven que tuvimos ocasión de conocer es mi actual yerno, el Sr. Bingley… bueno, y ese amigo detestable que trajo consigo, el Sr. Darcy.

— ¡Mamá! – protestó Elizabeth, sorprendida y avergonzada ante la actitud de su madre.

— Oh, Elizabeth, todos sabemos que era un hombre orgulloso y detestable, y el Sr. Johnson ya es parte del pueblo, debería saberlo. – dijo la Sra. Bennet.

— Mamá, no está bien juzgar a alguien con el que no se ha tenido apenas trato. – arguyó Elizabeth, intentando mantener la calma.

— Ni espero tenerlo. ¡Hombre odioso! – espetó la Sra. Bennet, horrorizada ante tal pensamiento.

Mary, percatándose de la expresión de incredulidad y vergüenza de su hermana, cambió de tema, dirigiéndose al Sr. Johnson. La Sra. Bennet parecía enormemente complacida con la iniciativa de su hija pequeña, mientras que el Sr. Bennet observaba curioso a su hija favorita.

— No esperaba que al Sr. Darcy le saliera una férrea defensora en esta mesa. – le susurró su padre con una sonrisa divertida.

— Oh, papá. – se quejó Elizabeth. - Ni yo que se le atacara gratuitamente.

— ¿Te has vuelto una defensora de los hombres ausentes en las conversaciones sobre ellos mismos? – preguntó el Sr. Bennet con la misma sonrisa picarona.

— No. – dijo Elizabeth, devolviéndole esa misma sonrisa. – Quizás me he vuelto simplemente una defensora del Sr. Darcy.

Antes de que su padre pudiera añadir algo más, Elizabeth se giró e intervino en la conversación que su madre, su hermana y el Sr. Johnson mantenían. El Sr. Bennet, nunca preocupado ni intrigado por los asuntos personales que rondaban aquella casa, se sintió por primera vez ávido de explicaciones, aunque sabía que nunca las conseguiría si ella no las quería ofrecer. Después de todo, por algo era su hija favorita.

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el capítulo 7. Espero que os esté gustando cómo avanza la historia. ¡Por fin parece que Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy se verán! Se admiten apuestas sobre lo que ocurrirá.**

 **He contestado a todos los mensajes de los lectores que tenéis cuenta por mensaje privado (espero no haberme dejado ninguno). A los demás, siento no poder hacerlo, ¡pero mil gracias por vuestras aportaciones!**

 **Al parecer ha habido alguna confusión (para alegría de algunos) con las fechas y horas de subida, ya que muchos estáis al otro lado del mundo y nos llevamos casi un día de diferencia. Por ello, pondré a partir de ahora la hora y día de actualización tanto en España como en México (como orientación general para los que estáis en Sudamérica).**

 **El próximo capítulo estará disponible el sábado 29 a las 00:00 horas (hora española) y a las 17:00 horas (hora mexicana) si alcanzamos los 10 reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer y buena semana,**

 **Dalpaengi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente, los Bingley aparecieron por sorpresa en Longbourn para transmitir las buenas nuevas del embarazo de Jane. Todo fueron abrazos, sonrisas y caras de felicidad entre la familia. La Sra. Bennet no paraba de decir la bendición que había supuesto Jane para la familia, primero logrando casarse con un buen partido como el Sr. Bigley y más tarde dándoles nietos.

La pareja se quedó a almorzar y Elizabeth aprovechó el tiempo del té para relatar a su hermana su próximo viaje a Derbyshire. Dado que estaban rodeados por la familia, Jane no pudo decir ni preguntar nada respecto al Sr. Darcy. Por ello, esa tarde, cuando la pareja se encontraba en el recibidor para despedirse, Jane aprovechó un momento a solas con su hermana para desearle suerte. Elizabeth la abrazó y prometió contarle todo cuando regresara.

Como tenía previsto, aquella tarde Elizabeth caminó a Meryton para acudir a sus lecciones, aunque su misión principal era enviar la última carta al Sr. Darcy antes de verlo. La noche anterior, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en lo que le esperaba en su viaje, se percató de que estás serían las primeras Navidades que pasaría de alguna forma con el Sr. Darcy. Y… _¿qué son las Navidades sin un regalo?_

A Elizabeth siempre le había gustado buscar y comprar regalos para sus padres y sus hermanas, pero nunca se había visto en la tesitura de tener que regalar algo a un hombre que lo tenía todo. Por una parte, ya había terminado de bordar el pañuelo con sus iniciales, pero quería regalarle algo más, algo también con un significado especial y que no fuera simplemente material.

La solución a aquel dilema la encontraría inesperadamente aquella tarde en una de sus lecciones. Se trataba de una idea que completaría más tarde en uno de los negocios locales, cuidándose en todo momento de no ser vista por la Sra. Phillips.

Los Srs. Gardiner llegaron a Longbourn un gris y lluvioso primero de diciembre. Elizabeth, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de un carruaje aproximándose a la casa, corrió escaleras abajo para saludar a sus queridos tíos.

Del vehículo salió en primer lugar el Sr. Gardiner, que ayudó a continuación a su esposa a hacer lo mismo. Elizabeth se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y ofreció un abrazo a cada uno. Pronto, los Srs. Bennet y Mary se unieron a la bienvenida.

Estaba previsto que los Gardiner pasaran la noche en Longbourn y partieran junto con Elizabeth para Matlock a la mañana siguiente.

— Espero que los caminos mejoren para mañana. Si no, parece que tendremos que realizar más paradas de lo previsto. — dijo el Sr. Gardiner mientras disfrutaban de una contundente cena.

— ¿Tan mal están los caminos? — preguntó Elizabeth, preocupada por un posible retraso.

— De camino a Longbourn tuvimos que desviarnos dos veces por culpa de los destrozos de la lluvia. — explicó la Sra. Gardiner.

— Espero que el tiempo no empeore. — dijo Elizabeth, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Por la noche, la lluvia no cesó. Elizabeth, tumbada en la cama, escuchaba cada gota de lluvia caer con más preocupación. Si se retrasaban tendría que encontrar una forma de avisar al Sr. Darcy para que no se preocupara y, por otra parte, eso también implicaría un retraso en su encuentro. Mientras lamentaba su poca suerte, oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Mary, abriendo la puerta ligeramente.

— Claro. — dijo Elizabeth, indicándole que se sentara con ella en la cama.

— Quería hablar contigo antes de que te marcharas. Verás al Sr. Darcy en Derbyshire, ¿verdad?

— Si es que conseguimos llegar… — dijo Elizabeth. — Sí, ese es el plan.

— Oh, ¡Qué romántico! — exclamó Mary. — ¿Ya sabes dónde os vais a encontrar?

— No, todavía no. — contestó Elizabeth riendo. — Va a ser un poco difícil.

— Estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien. — le aseguró Mary. — Después de todo, vas a pasar las Navidades con el hombre que amas.

— Todavía me suena raro escuchar decir "el hombre que amas". — confesó Elizabeth. — Todo ha pasado tan rápido... Hace tres meses creía que me iba a quedar soltera de por vida.

— Dímelo a mí. — dijo Mary.

— Pero tú ahora tienes al Sr. Johnson. Espero que cuando regrese ya esté loca e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

— Oh, Lizzy. — protestó Mary, aunque con una sonrisa. — Yo espero que tú vuelvas de Derbyshire con una fecha de boda.

A la mañana siguiente, y tras una larga despedida, los Srs. Gardiner y Elizabeth pusieron rumbo al norte de Inglaterra. Los caminos se habían puesto peor la noche anterior debido a las lluvias, así que el carruaje iba más lento de lo normal.

Al caer la noche el grupo no había avanzado tanto como se había previsto. Habían tenido que tomar algún camino más largo e ir más despacio por culpa de las condiciones del camino, por lo que finalmente pasarían la noche en una posada diferente a la esperada.

— Espero que hoy podamos avanzar algo más deprisa. Si no, me temo que llegaremos un día más tarde de lo esperado. — Expuso el Sr. Gardiner mientras los tres desayunaban en la posada antes de partir a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Tan lejos estamos todavía? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Me temo que con el desvío de ayer, sí. — respondió el Sr. Gardiner.

Aquel día, según había previsto el Sr. Gardiner, tampoco avanzaron lo deseado, ya que a lo largo de la mañana llovió incluso con más intensidad que el día anterior. Finalmente, según anunció su tío, llegarían a Matlock el día 4 de diciembre por la noche.

Elizabeth se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en alguna forma de hacer llegar un mensaje al Sr. Darcy. Conociéndolo, se preocuparía, y eso no conduciría a buen puerto.

Por la tarde, aunque todavía hubiera luz natural, el Sr. Gardner decidió parar en una posada para evitar seguir por los caminos, que estaban ya prácticamente intransitables.

Elizabeth esperó entonces el momento de poder separarse de sus tíos y preguntó al dueño del negocio si habría alguna forma de enviar un mensaje de forma rápida a Derbyshire.

— Ha tenido suerte, Señorita. Mi hijo mayor trabaja como mensajero y esta tarde pasará por aquí de camino a Derbyshire. — le dijo el hombre.

— Le prometí a mi amiga que la vería el 3 de diciembre y con el retraso temo que se preocupe. — dijo Elizabeth, pensando que la mitad de lo que había dicho era cierto: le preocupaba el retraso, pero no había ninguna amiga.

Elizabeth le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su habitación para escribir una breve nota al Sr. Darcy. Consciente de que no se trataba de un servicio de correo al uso, ya que había sido informada de que el hijo del posadero solo se dedicaba a llevar pequeños mensajes relacionados con negocios y provisiones, decidió escribir una nota escueta y firmar solo con sus iniciales, como precaución por si alguien la detectaba y leía. Además, había dicho que estaba dirigida a una amiga, por lo que resultaría sospechoso dirigirla a un tal Sr. Darcy.

 _Los caminos han estado prácticamente intransitables, así que nos retrasaremos un día en nuestra llegada. En cuando me encuentre en Matlock, intentaré enviarle un mensaje._

 _E.B._

Aquella noche la lluvia tampoco cesó, aunque el Sr. Gardiner había asegurado que, igualmente, llegarían al día siguiente a Matlok, ya que no se encontraban a muchas millas de distancia. Elizabeth durmió así tranquila, pensando que había logrado avisar de su retraso al Sr. Darcy y que, por otro lado, se encontraba cada vez más cerca de poder verlo.

Los Gardiner y Elizabeth llegaron, como estaba previsto, al caer la noche del 4 de diciembre a Matlock. Habían decidido hospedarse en el _Rose and Crown_ , al igual que durante su último viaje, ya que no querían importunar a la familia de la Sra. Gardiner, que ya estaría demasiado atareada con la boda.

Esa noche los Gardiner cenaron con su sobrina en la sala privada que compartían, que guiaba tanto a la habitación de Elizabeth como a los aposentos del matrimonio.

— Después de cenar voy a enviar un mensaje a mi familia para avisar de que ya hemos llegado. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner. — Elizabeth, estoy segura de que no les importaría tener un invitado más en la ceremonia, ¿por qué no vienes mañana con nosotros?

— Muchas gracias por la invitación, tía. Pero prefiero aprovechar el día para descubrir los alrededores. — expuso Elizabeth, intentando que no se notara su mentira piadosa que, por otra parte, era parcialmente la verdad. — Después de todo, no conozco a nadie en la ceremonia además de a vosotros, por lo que creo que me sentiría incómoda.

— Está bien, pero si cambias de idea, ya sabes que puedes unirte en cualquier momento. — dijo su tía con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth le dio las gracias y terminaron de cenar comentando algunos de los lugares de interés de la zona. Al acabar, la Sra. Gardiner escribió una nota rápida para su familia y se dirigió con su marido a buscar a una sirvienta para que se encargara de enviarla. Elizabeth, habiéndose quedado sola en la sala, decidió escribir una pequeña nota al Sr. Darcy sobre su llegada.

 _Hemos llegado por fin a Matlock. Nos hospedamos de nuevo en el Rose and Crown. Mañana mis tíos estarán todo el día en la ceremonia, por lo que estaré libre para encontrarnos si así lo desea._

 _Espero ansiosa noticias suyas,_

 _E.B._

En cuanto sus tíos regresaron, Elizabeth se retiró a su habitación y esperó a que sus tíos se hubieran dormido. Entonces, salió a hurtadillas para dirigirse escaleras abajo en busca de una sirvienta. Allí encontró a Betty, la joven que les había servido la cena, sola en el comedor, limpiando los últimos restos de la cena.

— Srta. Bennet, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó Betty sorprendida.

— No, Betty. Solo quería pedirte un favor. — dijo Elizabeth, extendiendo un sobre a la joven. — ¿Podrías enviar a alguien a llevar esto a Pemberley? Es importante.

— Oh, por supuesto. — dijo Betty, sorprendida de nuevo al oír el nombre de la casa más importante de la zona.

— Te agradecería también que esto no saliera de aquí. — dijo Elizabeth nerviosa

— Por supuesto, ahora mismo enviaré a mi hermano. No dirá nada. — le aseguró la joven.

Elizabeth regresó entonces a sus aposentos, nerviosa por toda la situación en la que se encontraba, pero también contenta, ya que cada vez se encontraba más cerca de verse con el Sr. Darcy.

A la mañana siguiente los Srs. Gardiner se despidieron pronto de su sobrina, ya que querían llegar antes de que comenzara la boda para saludar apropiadamente a toda la familia. Y es que no habían podido hacerlo el día anterior dado su retraso.

Elizabeth desayunó tranquilamente, saboreando el maravilloso té y los dulces que había traído Betty. Cuando terminó, llamó de nuevo a la joven para que retirara los platos. Betty, nerviosa, le extendió un sobre.

— Mi hermano llevó anoche su carta a Pemberley. Esta mañana ha llegado un sirviente de la casa con esta nota para usted. No la he sacado hasta ahora, ya que sus tíos todavía estaban por aquí. — dijo Betty nerviosa.

— Oh, muchas gracias, Betty. Te lo agradezco enormemente. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Betty se despidió, llevando consigo los restos del desayuno, Elizabeth abrió el sobre. Encontró dentro una breve nota indudablemente del Sr. Darcy, dada la cuidada caligrafía de la que tanto se había enamorado en estos últimos meses.

 _No sabe el alivio que me supuso saber que por fin había llegado sana y salva. Tengo que agradecerle haberme enviado la nota a pesar de la tardía hora. Me había preocupado mucho recibir su nota acerca del retraso._

 _Ya que sus tíos se encuentran en Matlock, he pensado que podríamos encontrarnos a las afueras de Pemberley. Sé que se consideraría inapropiado, pero creo que es la única forma de vernos sin interrupciones._

 _Debajo le he trazado un plano para que sepa cómo llegar. Estaré esperándola allí a las 12:00._

 _F.D._

Elizabeth sonrió al leer la carta y comprobó la hora. Era todavía temprano, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo para prepararse. Pidió a Betty un baño y sacó del armario su mejor vestido. Una hora más tarde se encontraba lista para partir. Pensó en ese momento que nunca había sido una mujer que se tomara mucho tiempo acicalándose, así que algo había cambiado, o más bien _alguien_ la había cambiado.

Al salir de la posada dijo adiós a Betty, que le deseó un buen día con una amplia sonrisa. Elizabeth se abrigó bien, ya que la mañana había amanecido nevada, y sacó del bolsillo el mapa que el Sr. Darcy había dibujado. Se dirigió entonces por el camino principal del pueblo hacia el punto de encuentro. Al poco tiempo divisó la última casa de la zona, y finalmente se encontró caminando entre praderas y árboles nevados. El paisaje era idílico.

No tardó mucho más en llegar al lugar señalado. Se trataba de un claro en medio del bosque en el que se encontraba una pintoresca cabaña de madera. Era una construcción pequeña, aunque Elizabeth pensó que tenía mucho encanto.

Consciente de que había llegado temprano y de que tenía tiempo, se acercó a la casa y confirmó que se encontraba inhabitada. Mientras miraba por la ventana hacia dentro, oyó de lejos el trote de un caballo. Nerviosa, imaginando que podría ser tanto un extraño como el propio Sr. Darcy, se escondió en un lado de la casa.

Cuando el jinete se comenzó a vislumbrar en la lejanía, Elizabeth descubrió que se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, vestido con un impecable traje negro y con un sombrero a juego. Unos minutos después, comenzó a discernir su cara, y pensó que reconocería ese gesto serio pero atractivo y esos penetrantes ojos azules en cualquier lugar.

Elizabeth salió entonces de su escondite y se posicionó en el centro del claro, impaciente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. El jinete ordenó entonces al caballo ir más despacio para acercarse, hasta pararse frente a ella. Fue en ese momento cuando Elizabeth, teniéndolo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, se preguntó cómo alguna vez podía haberlo detestado.

El hombre se bajó del animal y se acercó a ella.

— Srta. Bennet. — dijo él con su característica expresión seria, extendiendo su mano mientras la miraba con una mezcla de adoración y miedo.

— Sr. Darcy. — dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, recogiendo su mano en la suya y acercándose a él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo sé, lo sé… me vais a matar por haberlo dejado aquí. Pero el capítulo resultaría muy largo y además, ¿qué sería de los fics sin la tensión?**

 **Lamento el retraso en la actualización, que estaba prevista para ayer, pero ha sido por causas totalmente ajenas a mi voluntad, ya que el sábado me dejó de funcionar internet en casa y no hubo manera de solucionarlo hasta que no vino el técnico a arreglarlo. ¡Problemas del primer mundo!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentaros, creo que he respondido a todos los que tenéis cuenta. He descubierto gracias a ellos que tenemos lectores de muchas partes del mundo: México, Argentina, Venezuela, España, Francia, Brasil… y seguro que muchos más. ¡Es un verdadero placer!**

 **Si todo sigue bien y el wifi me hace caso, la próxima actualización será el miércoles 2 de agosto a las 20:00 horas (hora española) y 13:00 horas (hora mexicana).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Elizabeth miró al Sr. Darcy a los ojos y volvió a sonreír tímidamente. Este le devolvió una sonrisa de la misma forma. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos: las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo un contacto mínimo mediante cartas, ambos querían disfrutar del momento de estar por fin en la presencia del otro.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, y Elizabeth tembló en sus brazos.

— Deberíamos resguardarnos. Parece que volverá a nevar pronto. Sígame. — le dijo el Sr. Darcy.

Ofreció su brazo a Elizabeth y está reposó su mano sobre él. Darcy cogió además las riendas del caballo y urgió al animal a seguirlos. Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, ató al caballo a un árbol cercano y sacó una llave de su bolsillo con la que se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth se había acercado al animal, negro como el azabache, que se dejó acariciar sin problemas.

— Es un animal precioso. ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Yago. — respondió Darcy.

— Espero que se porte mejor con su amigo que el original. — dijo Elizabeth riendo, en alusión al personaje de _Otelo_ , de Shakespeare.

Darcy se encogió de hombros, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y es que Elizabeth lo había vuelto a sorprender al comprender la referencia tan rápidamente. Entonces, percatándose de que todavía seguían en el frío exterior, la invitó a entrar en la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

La casa estaba totalmente sumida en la penumbra, aunque Elizabeth pudo discernir que no se trataba de una cabaña simple al uso. Darcy buscó pronto unas velas y las encendió, con el fin de iluminar la estancia lo más posible.

Elizabeth comprobó entonces que se encontraban en un salón que hacía a las veces de recibidor. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto por una alfombra cálida y adornada con unos simples bordados. Encima se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera y algunos sofás con cojines que parecían muy cómodos y mullidos. La estancia tenía alrededor tres puertas que se encontraban cerradas.

— Ordené constituir está cabaña en mi época de juventud. Siempre me ha gustado la soledad y venía aquí cuando quería escapar de todos los problemas. — explicó Darcy.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara y sonrió. — Es muy bonita. Me gustan las cosas simples.

El Sr. Darcy la urgió a sentarse en el sofá y a ponerse cómoda, mientras él hacía lo mismo a su lado.

— Lamento que nuestro encuentro haya tenido que darse así, pero no podía esperar a verla hasta que fuera socialmente aceptable. — admitió el Sr. Darcy.

— Si no estuviera de acuerdo con el encuentro no habría venido, conoce lo suficiente mi carácter y franqueza. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa. — Sé que este encuentro sería escandaloso de cara a la sociedad, pero ya he asumido hace mucho tiempo que nuestra relación nunca ha sido convencional.

— Supongo que está en lo cierto, Srta. Bennet. — dijo Darcy entretenido.

— Creo que ya es hora de que me tutee. — sugirió Elizabeth. — Después de todo, estamos reunidos solos en medio de un bosque.

Darcy rio y asintió. — Tienes razón, Elizabeth. Tratarte de usted parece pretencioso y cuanto menos paradójico. Aunque a cambio espero que tú también lo hagas.

— Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Aunque debo decir que _tu_ nombre de pila suena bastante formal igualmente. — bromeó ella.

— Puedes elegir el apelativo que quieras, Elizabeth. Creo que te has ganado ese derecho.

Elizabeth lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar. — ¿Qué tal _William_? Llamarte _Fitz_ me parecería igual de pretencioso.

— Si a ti te parece bien, a mí también. — contestó él con una tímida sonrisa.

Elizabeth se percató entonces de lo extraña que era la situación en la que se encontraban teniendo en cuenta su historial y, por contra, lo cómoda que estaba resultando. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sonreído Darcy en aquel corto espacio de tiempo: era una imagen extraña pero espléndida.

— Entiendo que todo se ha solucionado en Inverness. — continuó ella.

— Así es. De momento todo ha vuelto a funcionar sin problemas. — contestó él. — Cuando me enteré de que debía partir hacia el norte lamenté que las cartas me llegaran con más retraso cada vez.

— Entiendo la preocupación. Supongo que ambos nos aferramos bastante a nuestra correspondencia. — dijo Elizabeth sonrojada. — Aunque debo decir que, si tenemos seguir con ella en el futuro, deberíamos hacer algún cambio.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó Darcy preocupado.

— Más o menos. — respondió Elizabeth. — Mi tía, la Sra. Phillips, me interceptó con una de las cartas y pude escapar esa vez con una excusa relativamente creíble, pero mi madre tiene bastantes sospechas de que algo extraño ocurre.

— Entiendo. — dijo Darcy con expresión pensativa. — De necesitar volver a escribirnos podría enviar a uno de mis hombres como mensajero.

— William, no puedes hacer eso. — dijo Elizabeth, avergonzada por su sugerencia. — No debes descuidar el trabajo de tu propia tierra por esto. Encontraré una forma de esconderme.

Darcy no pudo evitar reír cariñosamente dada su sincera preocupación. — Elizabeth, cuando llegué a Meryton con el Sr. Bingly, ¿qué se decía de mi fortuna?

Elizabeth se sonrojó al recordar los cotilleos de las mujeres del pueblo en la Asamblea de Meryton sobre su fortuna, incluyendo a su madre.

— Creo recordar que se hablaba de 10.000 libras al año.

— Así es. — asintió él. — Lo que no sabían es que esa cifra ni se acerca a la suma real que recibo al año, así que puedo permitirme dedicar un hombre a ser mi mensajero, Elizabeth.

— ¿Más de 10.000 libras al año? — preguntó Elizabeth un poco mareada.

Desde el primer momento había sabido que el Sr. Darcy era un hombre rico. Muy rico. Sin embargo, primero no había tenido ningún interés en él y, más tarde, cuando sus sentimientos habían cambiado, había pensado que el amor era lo que siempre le había importado a la hora de contraer matrimonio y, por tanto, lo que el Sr. Darcy tuviera o dejara de tener no tenía ninguna relevancia. Después de todo, lo querría incluso si fuera un granjero sin fortuna.

Sin embargo, saber que recibía tanto al año implicaba que se esperaban ciertos requisitos de su esposa, acodes a su posición social. Es decir, una educación que ella, como hija de un pobre caballero, no había recibido.

— Sí, bastante más de 10.000 libras al año. —confirmó Darcy.

— Sr. Darcy, creo que esto no debería seguir adelante. — dijo Elizabeth, señalando entre ambos. — Sabe la posición social y económica en la que se encuentra mi familia. Nunca he recibido una educación acorde a su posición social.

Elizabeth miró entonces sus manos, avergonzada y consciente de la información que le acababa de transmitir. Si ya le parecía que el Sr. Darcy estaba lejos antes, ahora la distancia entre ambos resultaba insalvable.

Darcy, consiente de las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza, tomó sus manos en las suyas antes de hablar.

— Elizabeth, si esas mujeres no conocían esa información es porque siempre he tratado de decir que poseo menos de lo que tengo en realidad. — explicó Darcy. — Nunca he querido que se me valorara por mi dinero, y menos en el caso de mi futura esposa.

— Sabe que no es mi caso, no lo valoro por su dinero. — aseguró Elizabeth. — Solo creo que, en el futuro, necesitará una esposa que sepa lo que esperar y cómo actuar en sus círculos.

— Elizabeth, sería un poco hipócrita por mi parte pedir a mi esposa unos requisitos que ni yo mismo cumplo. — dijo Darcy entretenido. — Tú misma le dijiste a mi primo lo mal que actúo en sociedad.

— Oh, no repitas mis palabras. — suplicó Elizabeth, avergonzada de su actitud en Rosings Park.

— El único requisito que debe cumplir mi esposa es quererme y querer pasar el resto de sus días conmigo. — dijo seriamente.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules, que reflejaban la sinceridad con la que estaba hablando y le gritaban lo mucho que la había querido durante todo este tiempo.

Darcy, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se acercó lentamente a ella. Elizabeth, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo se quedó inmóvil, nerviosa, pero nunca con temor a que se siguiera acercando, sino con deseo de que lo hiciera.

Y así lo hizo Darcy, que finalmente rompió la distancia que había entre ambos y la beso suave y tiernamente. Elizabeth, cerró los ojos, saboreando los nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Al no encontrar resistencia, el Sr. Darcy se acercó más a ella mientras continuaba dándole besos cortos y cariñosos en los labios. Agarró su cintura lentamente para no asustarla y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y abrió levemente los labios. Es así como Darcy encontró la oportunidad de profundizar el beso, pasándole la lengua suavemente los labios hasta que finalmente la besó como había querido todos estos meses atrás. Elizabeth, aunque nueva en esos asuntos, pronto asimiló la técnica y se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos.

Darcy, consciente de que si no paraban llegarían demasiado lejos, rompió suavemente el beso, intentando saborear los últimos momentos. Elizabeth, sonrojada y un poco despeinada, sonrió al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo tan afectado.

— Acabo de descubrir otra de tus virtudes, William. — dijo ella seriamente.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó él sorprendido.

— Besarme.

Darcy soltó una carcajada y la volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, aunque esta vez simplemente en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Elizabeth, sumida en una profunda felicidad, se acurrucó en su hombro derecho.

En ese momento, se percató de lo que podría haber perdido por sus malditos prejuicios: un hombre al que podía respetar, inteligente, serio, de buen corazón y sobre todo que la amaba con todo su ser. Podría haber perdido ese mismo abrazo en el que se encontraba sumergida en ese momento.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Elizabeth? — preguntó Darcy al percatarse de que se había puesto tensa en sus brazos.

— Solo estaba pensando en lo que podría haber perdido por culpa de mis prejuicios. — dijo Elizabeth, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho.

Darcy rompió el abrazo para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— Y yo por mi orgullo. — dijo Darcy. — No sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a enviar esa primera carta.

— Yo también me alegro enormemente de haberlo hecho. Y doy gracias cada día a Jane por haberlo sugerido.

Ese momento de sinceridad se vio roto cuando se escuchó, sin previo aviso, un ruido proveniente de la barriga de Elizabeth. Ambos se quedaron mirando la zona y estallaron en carcajadas.

— Creo es hora de que trate a mis invitados como se merecen y que le dé de comer, Srta. Bennet. —bromeó él.

— Se lo agradecería enormemente, Sr. Darcy. — contestó ella.

Darcy la mandó esperar en el sofá mientras ponía remedio a la situación. Elizabeth vio cómo se dirigía a una de las puertas de la cabaña, que pudo adivinar que se trataba de la cocina. Tras un par de minutos de espera, regresó con dos bandejas llenas de aperitivos de todo tipo, dos vasos y una botella de vino y otra de agua.

— Veo que lo tenías todo preparado, William. — dijo ella con una sonrisa sugerente.

— Ordené a la Sra. Reynolds por la mañana que prepararan algo para comer y lo trajeran aquí.

— Es perfecto. — aseguró ella.

Ambos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, saboreando los ricos aperitivos y disfrutando de la confortable compañía. Darcy le ofreció una copa de vino, que Elizabeth declinó, ya que nunca le había gustad especialmente esa bebida alcohólica.

Elizabeth pensó que se podría acostumbrar sin problemas a la vida con el Sr. Darcy, y más aún si podían acudir a esa cabaña asiduamente. Al igual que a su futuro esposo, siempre le había gustado la soledad, por lo que ese rincón resultaría un lugar espléndido para ambos.

— Sé que es repentino, pero creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo proceder con el compromiso y con la boda. — dijo el Sr. Darcy nervioso cuando ambos habían terminado de comer y estaban disfrutando de un té.

— Habías hablado en la última carta de ir a hablar con mi padre, ¿verdad? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Así es. Por mí partiría mañana mismo, pero dado que estás aquí con tus tíos, supongo que deberá esperar hasta después de navidades. — dijo Darcy.

— Sí, supongo que sería lo más prudente. Además, de esta forma podríamos decir que nos reencontramos durante este viaje y no levantar tantas sospechas.

Justo en ese momento, mientras hablaban, Elizabeth y Darcy oyeron un ruido en el exterior. Darcy la mandó esconderse en la puerta de la izquierda de la cabaña y ella asintió, consciente de que sería lo más prudente. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una habitación bastante grande para pertenecer a una cabaña, con una cama matrimonial y bellamente adornada con muebles de madera.

Tras cerrar la puerta, no pudo oír más que a Darcy abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y, minutos más tarde, hablando con alguien. Por su tono, parecía que se trataba de una persona conocida, aunque no se atrevió igualmente a salir de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Elizabeth escuchó pasos acercándose, hasta que Darcy abrió la puerta de la habitación y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Era uno de mis trabajadores. Avisé de que no se me molestara a menos que fuera algo importante. — explicó Darcy. — Al parecer, con las fuertes lluvias de estos días, uno de mis arrendatarios ha venido a Pemberley muy disgustado por haber perdido toda la cosecha de la temporada.

— Pobre hombre. — dijo Elizabeth, consciente de que para un granjero perder toda la cosecha significaba no tener sustento en todo el invierno, ya que debería pagar igualmente el alquiler de las tierras. — ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por él?

— Sí. Todos los arrendatarios de la familia firman un contrato que estipula que, de darse este tipo de situaciones, no se les cobrará el alquiler de ese año y pueden solicitarnos un crédito sin comisiones que pagarán cuando vuelvan a tener cosechas. — explicó Darcy.

Elizabeth había pensado que no podría llegar a querer más a aquel hombre, pero había vuelto a equivocarse. ¿Cómo no podría llegar a quererlo cada día más cuando escuchaba de primera mano lo equivocada que había estado respecto a su carácter? No era un hombre frío y arrogante, todo lo contrario. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más bueno que conocía.

Sumida en ese estado de felicidad, Elizabeth no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Darcy, sorprendido, tardó un poco en reaccionar hasta que la abrazó igualmente.

— ¿Y esta muestra de afecto tan repeina? Que conste que no es una queja. —aseguró Darcy.

— Por ser tú. — dijo simplemente Elizabeth, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho.

Darcy sonrió para sí y la abrazó también más fuerte. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Elizabeth lo urgió a regresar a Pemberley para calmar al pobre hombre y solucionar el problema.

— ¿Cuándo nos podremos volver a ver? — preguntó él.

— Intentaré zafarme de la compañía de mis tíos en cuanto sea posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. — expuso Elizabeth.

— En cuando puedas, envíame una nota. Estaré pendiente. — aseguró él.

Darcy dio un último beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir al frío exterior y montar a Yago. Ella miró sonriente en su mano la llave de la cabaña que su prometido le había dejado.

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo prometido es deuda: un capítulo entero dedicado a nuestra pareja favorita. Espero no recibir hoy abucheos en los comentarios jejeje.**

 **Espero con impaciencia leer vuestras impresiones sobre el encuentro.**

 **La próxima actualización será el próximo viernes 4 de agosto a las 20:00 horas (hora española) y 13:00 horas (hora mexicana) si llegamos a los 15 reviews.**

 **¡Buena semana!**

 **Dalpaengi**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Los Srs. Gardiner regresaron tarde de la celebración, por lo que su sobrina ya se encontraba dormida. O eso creían ellos. Elizabeth se había metido en la cama después de cenar y había apagado las velas, pero no estaba durmiendo en absoluto. Sabía que sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño en un buen rato, teniendo en cuenta todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido aquel día.

La realidad era que estaba demasiado feliz como para querer dormir. A pesar de ello, sabía que sería difícil volver a ver pronto Sr. Darcy a solas. Y es que, aunque su prometido invitara a los Srs. Gardiner a casa, no podrían actuar más que como meros conocidos.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Elizabeth se sumió en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con alguien llamando a su puerta. Se trataba de su tía, la Sra. Gardiner, que cuando entró en la habitación ya parecía preparada para afrontar el día.

— Lizzy, hemos pensado que hoy sería un buen día para empezar a conocer la zona. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner.

— Oh, claro. Por supuesto. —contestó Elizabeth, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa. Y es que, aunque prefiriera hacer otras cosas antes que turismo, sabía que les debía mucho a sus tíos, por lo que nunca podría negarse a una petición así.

— Nos iremos en cuanto tomemos el desayuno. Betty lo está sirviendo en estos momentos. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner, antes de marcharse para darle privacidad.

Elizabeth se vistió y acicaló apresuradamente, con el fin de poder escribir una pequeña nota sobre sus planes a Darcy, como le había prometido. Después de desayunar se la daría a Betty para que la enviara.

 _Mis tíos han propuesto visitar la zona esta mañana, así que de momento no sé cuándo podríamos vernos. Te mantendré informado._

 _E.B._

 _PD: gracias por la llave._

Elizabeth guardó la nota en un pequeño sobre y la metió en el bolso de su vestido. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con sus tíos ya desayunando, en una mesa llena de dulces y té aromático. Elizabeth se unió a la pareja y preguntó por sus planes concretos.

— ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

— Habíamos pensado ir a Matlock Bath, un pueblo cercano que nos ha recomendado mi familia. — explicó la Sra. Gardiner.

— Visitaremos la zona y almorzaremos allí mismo. Por la tarde podemos regresar para tomar el té tranquilamente. — añadió el Sr. Gardiner.

— Me parece un buen plan. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Como se había previsto, los Srs. Gardiner y su sobrina pasaron la mañana en Matlock Bath y alrededores. Se trataba de un pueblo pequeño pero muy bello, gracias al enorme lago y los jardines con los que contaba. Después, comieron en una de las posadas de la zona, que hacía a las veces de lugar de comidas.

— Creo que esta es definitivamente una de las partes que más me gustan de Derbyshire. — dijo Elizabeth, mientras regresaban a Matlock en el carruaje.

— Es un pueblo muy bello, aunque creo que nada puede batir a Pemberley en belleza. — comentó la Sra. Gardiner.

— Cierto, cierto. — asintió el Sr. Gardiner, mientras Elizabeth trataba de mantener una expresión neutral.

— La futura Sra. Darcy será muy afortunada por poder vivir en tan bella parcela. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner, que miró confusa a su sobrina, ya que llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada. — ¿No crees, Lizzy?

— Oh. Sí, claro. —dijo Elizabeth, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa natural.

Afortunadamente para ella, el Sr. Gardiner cambió de tema, por lo que pudo respirar tranquila. Minutos más tarde se encontraron en la plaza central de Matlock. El cochero los había dejado allí por orden de la Sra. Gardiner, que quería disfrutar de un breve paseo hasta uno de sus salones de té favoritos.

Por el camino, el Sr. Gardiner ofreció su brazo a su esposa, que lo tomó con una sonrisa en la cara. Viéndolos paseando en tanta armonía después de tantos años de matrimonio, Elizabeth no pude evitar pensar que eso era lo que quería para ella, y estaba segura de que pronto lo tendría.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos. De hecho, sus tíos, ya se habían parado en busca de la voz.

— ¡Sr. Dacry! — oyó exclamar a su tía.

Entonces, sorprendida, por fin se giró para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su prometido. Todavía confundida y estupefacta, tardó en reaccionar, oportunidad que no desperdició Darcy para tomarle el pelo.

— Srta. Bennet, parecía usted muy distraída. La he llamado varias veces hasta que por fin sus tíos se han percatado de mi presencia. —dijo el Sr. Darcy, intentando que no se le escapara una sonrisa.

— Sí, ciertamente estaba distraída. — contestó ella, retándolo con la mirada a que preguntara sobre su distracción delante de sus tíos, algo que obviamente no podía hacer.

— ¡Qué grata sorpresa, Sr. Darcy! Lo hacíamos en Pemberley, no aquí en Matlock. — dijo la Sr. Gardiner.

— He tenido que acercarme al pueblo por negocios. Pero, ¿cómo es que se encuentran por esta zona? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó Darcy, fingiendo completa ignorancia.

— Oh, no, nada malo, Sr. Darcy. Hemos venido a la boda de una sobrina de mi esposa y, de paso, nos quedaremos un par de semanas para conocer mejor la zona. —explicó el Sr. Gardiner.

— De hecho, acabamos de regresar de una excursión e íbamos a tomar el té, ¿por qué no se une a nosotros, Sr. Darcy? — preguntó Elizabeth, buscando la aprobación de su tía, que asintió con la cabeza.

— Sería un placer, Srta. Bennet. — dijo él con una sonrisa.

Así, el Sr. Gardiner ofreció de nuevo su brazo a su esposa, mientras que Darcy hizo lo propio con Elizabeth. La joven pareja intentó caminar detrás de los Gardiner, a algunos metros de distancia, con el fin de poder hablar tranquilamente.

— Ahora puedes decirme la verdad, William: ¿qué hacías en Matlock? — preguntó Elizabeth curiosa.

— Decías en la nota que la excursión estaba prevista por la mañana, así que cabalgué con Yago hasta aquí con la esperanza de toparme por sorpresa con vosotros para la hora del té. —explicó Darcy, un poco avergonzado.

— Oh, William. — dijo Elizabeth emocionada y con ganas de abrazarlo, aunque sabía que no sería posible en esos momentos.

Pronto llegaron al salón de té y se acomodaron en una de las mesas libres. Elizabeth ordenó un té rojo, su favorito, mientras que el resto se inclinaron por el tradicional té inglés. Los Srs. Gardiner relataron a Darcy los problemas que habían tenido para llegar a Derbyshire debido a las lluvias y este los escuchó como si fuera la primera vez que lo oyera, algo que enterneció a Elizabeth.

Más tarde, la misma Elizabeth relató la excursión que habían realizado por la mañana y preguntó a Darcy por otros lugares dignos de conocer en la redonda.

— Ya que se encuentran aquí y que su última visita a Pemberley tuvo que ser cancelada, me preguntaba si querrían aceptar mi invitación para almorzar y pasar la tarde mañana en Pemberley. **—** dijo el Sr. Darcy.

Los Srs. Gardiner se miraron el uno al otro y al segundo aceptaron la invitación encantados. Fue entonces cuando el grupo se despidió hasta la mañana siguiente, ya que se acercaba la hora de cenar.

Elizabeth no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse a solas de su prometido, pero le ofreció una sonrisa y un giño de ojo cuando sus tíos no estaban mirando, algo que Darcy recibió entretenido.

— El Sr. Darcy es un caballero intachable. **—** comentó la Sra. Gardiner mientras cenaban aquella noche en la posada. **—** Ha sido buena idea invitarlo a tomar el té con nosotros esta tarde, Lizzy.

— Creo que era lo correcto después de haber tenido que rechazar su invitación la Pemberley el año pasado. **—** comentó Elizabeth.

— Una pena habernos tenido que ir pronto por lo que ocurrió, aunque ahora volvemos a tener la oportunidad de visitar esa maravillosa finca. **—** agregó el Sr. Gardiner.

— Y de disfrutar de la compañía de su dueño. Es un hombre muy amable y bien educado. — comentó la Sra. Gardiner, mirando de reojo a Elizabeth por si notaba alguna reacción extraña.

— Lo es. Es una alegría contar con él entre nuestras relaciones. **—** comentó Elizabeth de forma neutral, consciente de la perspicacia de su tía.

A la mañana siguiente, los Gardiner y Elizabeth se dirigieron poco antes de la hora de almorzar a Pemberley, según lo acordado. Por el camino, Elizabeth no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Y es que, después de todo, esta sería el primer almuerzo de su prometido con parte de su familia y, para colmo, se celebraría en su futura casa.

— ¡Mira, Lizzy! **—** dijo emocionada la Sra. Gardiner.

Elizabeth miró entonces por la ventana del carruaje y pudo ver el imponente lago, completamente helado, y al fondo la bella mansión que era Pembeley. Y es que incluso en pleno invierno, no perdía ni una pizca de su majestuosidad.

El carruaje se detuvo pronto frente a la puerta de entrada. Allí los recibió un mayordomo, que les indicó que el Sr. Darcy estaría esperándolos en sala de estar, ya que había tenido que resolver unos asuntos de última hora.

El hombre los guio desde la puerta principal hasta la primera planta. Durante ese breve trayecto, Elizabeth no pudo evitar contemplar con asombro todo cuanto la rodeaba. A pesar de que ya había estado en la casa, nunca la había visto desde la perspectiva de vivir en ella. Ese pensamiento la asustaba tanto como la hacía feliz.

— El Sr. Darcy estará aquí en unos momentos. — dijo el mayordomo cuando llegaron a la sala.

El hombre se fue mientras los Srs. Gardiner se acomodaban en los sillones y Elizabeth se asomaba a la ventana para contemplar el lago y los jardines. Unos minutos más tarde, Darcy apareció en la sala, impecablemente vestido y con una sonrisa.

— Lamentó el retraso. **—** dijo Darcy mientras tomaba asiento frente a sus invitados.

— Espero que no haya ocurrido nada malo. — dijo Elizabeth, con una expresión preocupada, desde su posición en la ventana.

— No, no, en absoluto. Solo estaba respondiendo una carta de última hora. — le aseguró Darcy, transmitiéndole con su expresión y sin palabras que de verdad no se preocupara.

Darcy invitó entonces a sus acompañantes a dirigirse al comedor para disfrutar del almuerzo. Ofreció su brazo a Elizabeth y sus tíos los siguieron por el pasillo. Los sirvientes los ayudaron a acomodarse alrededor de la mesa y sirvieron una suculenta sopa y un rico asado de carne y patatas.

— Espero que todo esté a su gusto. **—** dijo el Sr. Darcy, que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Elizabeth se encontraba a su derecha y sus tíos a su izquierda.

— Todo tiene un aspecto excelente, Sr. Darcy. — aseguró la Sra. Gardiner. **—** De nuevo, muchas gracias por su invitación.

— El placer es mío. **—** aseguró Darcy.

El almuerzo pasó en una agradable conversación. Y es que los cuatro trataron temas de todo tipo: la temporada de Londres, el estado económico del país o las navidades que se aproximaba, entre otros.

Elizabeth se encontraba radiantemente feliz, al comprobar lo bien que encajaban sus queridos tíos con su prometido. En ese momento, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras su tío hablaba del precio de trigo, sintió que alguien le cogía la mano que tenía debajo de la mesa.

Miró sorprendida a Darcy y este le sonrió tímidamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano en la suya, antes de volver a prestar a tención a su tío.

— He pensado que, después del té, a las damas quizás les gustaría patinar en el lago. — dijo el Sr. Darcy mientras tomaban la bebida caliente— Mi hermana Georgiana lo ha disfrutado desde pequeña.

La Sra. Gardiner declinó la oferta, aludiendo que sus piernas ya no funcionaban como antaño. Sin embargo, propuso que el Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth sí disfrutaran del entretenimiento, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran a la vista de la ventana donde se encontraba la sala del té.

Darcy ordenó entonces que trajeran unos patines para Elizabeth y otros para él. Ambos se dirigieron al exterior, a la orilla del lago, donde se cambiaron los zapatos para disfrutar de la enorme pista congelada.

— He de decir que no soy muy habilidosa patinando, William. — avisó Elizabeth.

— Mejor para mí. — dijo él mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que se agarrara.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia, aunque inmediatamente se sujetó a su brazo y ambos se lanzaron a patinar sobre el hielo.

— Me alegra que tu tía nos permitiera salir solos. — comentó Darcy.

— A mí también, aunque no puede dejar de parecerme ligeramente sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó él.

— Mi tía es una mujer muy perspicaz y no hace nada sin tener un motivo. — explicó Elizabeth.

— ¿Crees que sospecha algo? — preguntó Darcy sorprendido.

— Espero que no.

Después de una media hora de diversión y algún que otro resbalón por parte de Elizabeth, ambos decidieron dejarlo por aquel día. Cuando regresaron a la sala del té, sus tíos se encontraban conversando animadamente.

— Oh, ¿ya habéis regresado? Creo que es hora de que volvamos a Matlock. Ya hemos importunado suficiente al Sr. Darcy. —dijo la Sra. Gardiner.

— Ha sido un placer, no piensen que me han importunado en absoluto. — aseguró Darcy. — De hecho, espero poder volver a tenerlos como invitados antes de que se vayan.

— Sería un honor. — dijo el Sr. Gardiner.

Darcy insistió en acompañar a sus invitados hasta su carruaje, aunque Elizabeth y él se retrasaron ligeramente para poder hablar antes de despedirse.

— ¿Crees que podrás quedarte sola algún otro día?

— La verdad es que no lo sé. — se lamentó Elizabeth. — Pero te iré informando mediante notas.

— Sabes que puedes ir a la cabaña en cualquier momento.

— Lo sé. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa traviesa, mostrándole ligeramente en el bolsillo de su abrigo la llave que le había dado el día anterior.

Elizabeth se despidió de forma neutral de Darcy en cuanto alcanzaron a sus tíos. Este les insistió en su oferta de almorzar de nuevo juntos antes de que se marcharan.

Al llegar a la posada aquella noche, los Srs. Gardiner pidieron una cena ligera para todos y comieron rápidamente para subir a descansar después de las actividades del día. El Sr. Gardiner fue el primero en sucumbir al sueño, y anunció que se retiraría primero.

La Sra. Gardiner propuso a Elizabeth disfrutar de un último té juntas antes de irse a la cama. A Elizabeth le pareció extraño, pero su tía seguía con la misma expresión afable de siempre, así que asintió.

En cuanto Betty les sirvió el té y les deseó buenas noches, la Sra. Gardiner se dirigió a su sobrina con expresión seria.

— Elizabeth.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué clase de relación mantienes con el Sr. Darcy?

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me vais a querer matar otra vez por dejarlo así jejeje. Algunos me preguntabais en los reviews que cuándo iba a llegar el drama… pues este es el principio.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis muchos comentarios. Ya sabéis que como mínimo 15 para que actualice en la fecha señalada.**

 **La próxima actualización será el lunes 7 a las 21:00 horas (hora española) y 14:00 horas (hora mexicana).**

 **Gracias por leer y buen finde a todos,**

 **Dalpaengi**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Elizabeth miró a su tía boquiabierta. Y es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Elizabeth.

— No hay más que una posible interpretación para mi pregunta, Lizzy. — dijo su tía divertida.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tendría con el Sr. Darcy? – preguntó Elizabeth, intentando sonar extremadamente sorprendida. – Es el amigo de mi cuñado.

La Sra. Gardiner la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y maternal. — Lizzy, te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, y sabes de sobra que eres mi sobrina favorita. Sé cuándo estás mintiendo.

— No sé a qué te refieres, tía.

— Me refiero a que el Sr. Darcy y tú os miráis el uno al otro como algo más que meros conocidos. — expuso su tía.

Elizabeth miró fijamente a su tía y, finalmente, se dio por vencida. No tenía sentido intentar seguir negándolo cuando su tía obviamente ya tenía más que una mera sospecha. En definitiva, negarlo solo llevaría a más problemas, sobre todo de cara al futuro, cuando su relación con Darcy saliera a la luz.

— ¿Tan obvio es? — preguntó Elizabeth cabizbaja.

— Bastante. — contestó su tía divertida. — Ayer invitaste emocionada al Sr. Darcy a tomar el té. Hoy, de camino a Pemberley, estabas muy nerviosa, y cuando mencioné al Sr. Darcy, su casa y su futura esposa no dijiste nada. – expuso la Sra. Gardiner. – Por no hablar de lo bien que os lo pasasteis hoy patinando.

— Ya veo. — dijo Elizabeth resignada.

— Lizzy, ya eres lo suficiente mayor y madura para tomar tus propias decisiones y elegir con quién mantienes una relación y cómo la llevas a cabo. — expuso la Sra. Gardiner. — Además, no me voy a enfadar por que estés enamorada de un hombre como el Sr. Darcy.

— Por cómo hablaste de él ayer, ya se notaba que lo tienes en mucha estima.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo tengo. — asintió su tía. — Después de cómo nos trató las veces que estuvimos en Pemberley y lo que hizo por nuestra familia… es imposible ponerle tacha.

— Eso me alegra. —dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta entonces que no tenía tampoco sentido ocultarle por más tiempo su verdadera situación con Darcy.

— Lo cierto es que el Sr. Darcy y yo estamos comprometidos. – dijo Elizabeth finalmente.

— Me lo imaginaba. – dijo la Sra. Gardiner. – Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudisteis reanudar vuestra relación estando tan lejos.

Entonces Elizabeth pasó a contarle cómo, después de haber conocido la verdad sobre la situación de Lydia, le había escrito a Darcy con el propósito de buscar su perdón y darle las gracias que su familia no podía ofrecerle. Todo ello había dado lugar a una correspondencia prolongada en el tiempo, y en la que habían llegado a declarar sus sentimientos hasta alcanzar su situación actual.

— Debo decir que es una historia digna de una novela romántica. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner entretenida.

— Oh, tía, no me tomes el pelo. — protestó Elizabeth, ligeramente sonrojada.

La Sra. Gardiner parecía pensativa hasta que por fin habló. — ¿Y por qué lo habéis mantenido en secreto? El Sr. Darcy no es un partido con el que creo que vayas a tener problemas de cara a la familia. De hecho, ya conoces a tu madre, estará eufórica.

— Oh, no ha sido por eso. — confirmó Elizabeth. — Como te he contado, todo ha resultado muy repentino, y estábamos comprometidos sin ni siquiera habernos visto de nuevo. Luego vino vuestra sugerencia de viajar…

— Entiendo. — dijo su tía simplemente. — Tú tío y yo podemos guardar el secreto hasta que volvamos a Longbourn, pero entonces se lo tendrás que contar a tus padres.

— Esa era nuestra idea. — dijo Elizabeth aliviada. — Muchas gracias, tía. Sé que esta situación no es muy ortodoxa…

— Lizzy, lo que me importa es que seas feliz, y creo adivinar que con el Sr. Darcy eso no será un problema, así que no tendría por qué oponerme. — finalizó la Sra. Gardiner con una sonrisa maternal.

Elizabeth durmió aquella noche más tranquila, sabiendo que podía confiar en sus tíos para guardar el secreto. Por otra parte, se preguntaba si esto significaría que podría visitar Pemberley más a menudo o todo lo contrario. Eso lo tendría que hablar con sus tíos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elizabeth se levantó, sus tíos ya estaban desayunando. Ambos la saludaron con una sonrisa y la invitaron a unirse al festín.

— Mi familia en Lambton nos ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner emocionada. — Así podré enseñarte el lugar donde me crie.

— Seguro que es precioso. — dijo Elizabeth, contagiada por la felicidad de su tía. Aunque, de pronto, las palabras escuchadas calaron en su mente. — ¿Quiere decir que dormiremos allí?

— Sí, así, es. Sería un estorbo tener que ir y venir, ya que hay una hora de viaje en carruaje. — dijo su tía.

Elizabeth asintió brevemente, consciente de que no debía parecer triste o molesta delante de sus tíos. Después de todo, había podido viajar varias veces a lo largo de su vida gracias a ellos, y esta no era una excepción. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, nunca habría salido de Longbourn. Por ora parte, ahora estaban siendo muy comprensivos con su relación con Darcy.

— Lizzy, deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza. — dijo el Sr. Gardiner entretenido. — El Sr. Darcy, estará esperándote cuando regresemos.

— ¡Oh, tío! — dijo Elizabeth sonrojada, aunque también entretenida por la ocurrencia del hombre.

— Sé que lo que más desearías es ver más a menudo a tu prometido, pro dado que no lo es oficialmente, resultaría extraño aparecer todas ls tardes en la casa. — expuso la Sra. Gardiner.

— Lo sé, tía, lo sé. — aseguró Elizabeth. — Pero ya sabes que lo que impone la sociedad y lo que uno quiere no siempre coinciden.

— Paciencia, Lizzy. — la calmó su tía. — Pronto la sociedad no tendrá nada que objetar cuando estéis juntos.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Elizabeth informó a sus tíos de que enviaría una nota a Darcy para informarle de su partida, con el fin de que no se preocupara. Sus tíos estuvieron de acuerdo y la dejaron a solas en la sala común.

 _William,_

 _Como sospechaba ayer mientras patinábamos, mi tía nos ha descubierto, así que he tenido que acabar contándole todo. No te preocupes, sabes que son las personas en las que más confío en este mundo, y mi tía ha consentido esperar hasta que lo queramos contar después de las Navidades._

 _La familia de la Sra. Gardiner en Lambtom nos ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, así que no estaremos por la zona. Intentaré escribirte lo antes que pueda para informarte de nuestro regreso._

 _Ya cuento las horas…_

 _E.B._

Los Gardiner y Elizabeth partieron aquella mañana de camino a Lambton. Aunque triste por no poder a su prometido en unos días, Elizabeth también estaba contenta por poder viajar y descubrir nuevos lugares.

Durante el trayecto en carruaje, aprovechó para leer una carta que le acaba de llegar de parte de Mary,

 _Querida Lizzy,_

 _Espero que lo estés pasando por Derbyshire tan bien como me imagino. Por casa todo sigue igual, aunque un poco más aburrido, dado que no estás. Mamá está incansable porque ya se acercan las navidades, y ya sabes cómo se pone con los preparativos. Por otra parte, papá parecer haber cogido un resfriado. Lleva varios días tosiendo, aunque nos ha pedido que no llamemos al médico, ya que dice que es un simple catarro._

 _Por otra parte, quería contarte que el Sr. Johnson ha estado viniendo más a menudo a visitarnos a Longbourn y, finalmente, ayer pidió permiso a papá para verme formalmente. ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo, Lizzy!_

 _Espero que pasen pronto los días para que vuelvas y me cuentes todo sobre tu viaje…_

 _Cuídate mucho,_

 _Mary Bennet_

Elizabeth sonrió complacida al acabar de leer la carta. Parecía que todo iba bien. Sus padres seguían como siempre, aunque con algún pequeño catarro, y Mary por fin parecía haber encontrado la felicidad. Por ello, a pesar de su repentina partida de Matlock, no podía pasar más tiempo entristecida.

La familia de la Sra. Gardiner resultó ser muy agradable y acogedora. Elizabeth pudo conocer a la hermana mayor de su tía y al marido de esta, que ya vivían solos, dado que sus hijos tenían sus propias familias.

Tras acomodarse en las habitaciones asignadas, los tres fueron invitados a tomar el almuerzo, antes de ser guiados por sus anfitriones a conocer el pequeño pueblo de Lambton.

Elizabeth, a pesar de echar de menos a Darcy, finalmente no pudo evitar disfrutar de la visita, gracias no solo a la familia de su tía, sino también a la belleza el terreno que les rodeaba. Sus tíos, encantados con la visita y contando con el beneplácito de sus anfitriones, decidieron quedarse dos días más.

Elizabeth pidió a su tía ayuda para informar de sus planes a Darcy. La Sra. Gardiner solicitó a su vez a su hermana los servicios del mensajero de la casa para enviar una carta a un conocido.

En ese momento, cuando Elizabeth se disponía a escribir, su tía llamó a la puerta.

— Lizzy, quería hablar contigo.

Elizabeth la invitó a pasar y sentarse en el butacón libre de su habitación.

— Pasado mañana es el último día que nos quedaremos aquí, como sabes. — comenzó la Sra. Gardiner.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Elizabeth preocupada.

— Mi hermana y yo hemos hablado de ir a hacer una visita a la tumba de nuestra madre, ya que hace más de una década que no vamos juntas. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner. — El lugar está a una hora en carruaje, por lo que pasaremos la mayor parte del día allí.

— ¿Vais a ir las dos solas? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— Ahí quería ir a parar. — dijo la Sra. Garciner. — En efecto, queremos ir solas, así que el tío y el marido e mi hermana van a pasar el día cazando, por lo que te quedarías aquí sola.

— Oh, no te preocupes, tía. Sabes que me gusta la soledad. — le aseguró Elizabeth.

— Pues, ya que te quedarías sola, he pensado que quizás querrías volver un día antes a Matlock.

— Oh. — contestó Elizabeth, sin palabras.

Su tía sonrió ante su estupefacción. — Irías en nuestro carruaje y luego este regresaría para llevarnos a nosotros al día siguiente. Confío en que, siendo una persona racional y responsable como eres, no debemos preocuparnos de nada. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner, elevando una ceja en señal de advertencia.

— Claro que no, tía. — dijo Elizabeth sonrojada, dada la implicación de su sentencia.

— Entonces todo en orden. — dijo su tía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. — Por cierto, Lizzy.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ella.

— Exigirte acciones racionales y responsables tampoco quiere decir que te quedes todo el día en la posada. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner, que con un guiño de ojo a su sobrina favorita desapareció de su vista.

Con esta nueva información en mente, Elizabeth sonrió para sí y decidió retrasar el envío de las buenas nuevas a Pemberley. Fue la tarde antes de partir hacia Matlock cuando finalmente decidió escribir una nota corta pero concisa a su prometido.

 _William,_

 _Mañana te espero en la cabaña a la hora del almuerzo._

 _E.B._

 _PD. Que no se te olvide encargar a la Sra. Reynolds el delicioso hojaldre que hace la cocinera de Pemberley o no tendrás más prometida._

La mañana de partir hacia Matlock por fin había llegado. Con una hora de camino por delante, Elizabeth decidió pasar su tiempo leyendo, ya que estaba demasiado ansiosa por llegar. Cuando alcanzaron el pueblo, ordenó al cochero dejar su baúl en la posada, alegando que había quedado con una amiga y no quería llegar tarde.

Así fue cómo se encaminó a la cabaña de Darcy, llave en mano. Como tenía previsto, llegó con media hora de antelación, así que le dio tiempo a colocar la mesa para comer y adecentar un poco el lugar.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el mediodía, oyó a lo lejos el trote de un caballo. Emocionada, aunque cautelosa, esperó dentro de la casa, mirando de reojo por una de las ventanas. Unos minutos más tarde, oyó cómo alguien metía la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

Su prometido apareció entonces en todo su esplendor, ataviado con un traje azul oscuro que complementaban sus ojos. Emocionada, Elizabeth se levantó del sofá repentinamente y corrió a los brazos de Darcy.

— ¿Y esta cita tan repentina? No es una queja. — clarificó Darcy.

— Digamos que mi tía es una santa. — dijo Elizabeth riendo. — Luego te cuento.

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá y se acomodaron. Darcy había traído de nuevo una selección de comidas variadas para almorzar.

— Que sepas que la Sra. Reynolds me ha mirado con expresión muy extraña por culpa tuya. — protestó Darcy, intentando parecer ofendido.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Elizabeth extrañada.

— Porque nunca he sido una persona muy golosa, en cambio, le he solicitado encarecidamente hojaldre.

Elizabeth se echó entonces a reír. — Es lo que tiene el amor, uno hace cosas que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer. — dijo Elizabeth de forma dramática.

— ¿Qué será lo próximo? — preguntó Darcy, fingiendo estar escandalizado.

— No sé, no sé… — dijo Elizabeth pensando. — Podría ser muy cruel y pedirte que cenes durante una semana con mi madre.

La expresión de Darcy se tornó entonces totalmente escandalizada, así que Elizabeth se echó a reír. Sin embargo, le aseguró que las visitas a su madre en el futuro serían lo más moderadas posibles, por razones de salud mental de todos los implicados.

Ambos se dispusieron entonces a disfrutar del almuerzo, mientras Elizabeth le relataba cómo había llegado a estar sola en Matlock, gracias a la mediación de su tía.

Cuando terminaron y se sirvieron el té, Elizabeth notó que Darcy parecía nervioso repentinamente, ya que se pasaba la mano a menudo por el cabello y movía las manos continuamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo, William? — preguntó Elizabeth preocupada.

— Sí. Bueno, no… — contesto Darcy. — Lo cierto es que llevo todo el día queriendo darte esto.

Elizabeth observó cómo Darcy sacaba del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una caja pequeña y se la ofrecía. Confusa, la abrió y, para su sorpresa, dentro encontró el anillo más bonito que nunca hubiera visto: se trataba de una pieza pequeña y sencilla, formada por un aro de plata y coronada con una pequeña piedra color cobre.

— Es una ágata. — explicó Darcy. — Pensé que el anillo de compromiso que te ofreciera debía tener algún significado especial.

— ¿Y cuál es ese significado? — preguntó Elizabeth.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no eras demasiado bella como para tentarme sin ni siquiera haberte mirado? — dijo Darcy nervioso.

— Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. — dijo riendo Elizabeth.

— Pues en cuanto te miré de verdad por primera vez, no pude escapar de tus ojos nunca más. — confesó Darcy tímido.

Elizabeth, emocionada, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— No pretendía hacerte llorar, todo lo contrario. — dijo Darcy bromeando.

— Ahora es el momento de que me beses, William, no de que me tomes el pelo. — reprochó en tono de broma Elizabeth.

— Con mucho gusto. — contestó él antes de atrapar sus labios en los suyos en un beso apasionado.

 **Hola a todos:**

 **¡He vuelto! Esto me ha enseñado que a veces no se pude forzar el escribir si no se tiene el día: hoy el capítulo me ha salido en un periquete.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todos por la comprensión con el retraso y, en especial, quiero agradecer a Ana Suarez, Haruri Saotome, LadyPotterhead, Niniparraaria, Elena y Maly sus comentarios y ánimos. ¡Es lo mejor que podía haber recibido ayer! ¡Mil gracias, chicas!**

 **El próximo capítulo estará disponible (crucemos dedos) el viernes 11 a las 20:00 horas (hora española) y 13:00 horas (hora mexicana).**

 **El viernes, además del capítulo 12, os dejaré una sorpresa para disculparme por el retraso de ayer.**

 **Espero vuestras impresiones y comentarios con ansia, ya que en el siguiente capítulo empezará el drama…**

 **¡Buena semana!**

 **Dalpaengi**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elizabeth y Darcy eran conscientes de que su tiempo juntos era limitado. Después de que almorzaran y tomaran el té, el cielo comenzó a tornarse más oscuro. Y es que, en aquella época del año, pleno diciembre, la isla contaba con pocas horas de luz al día.

Dada la posición social de Elizabeth, pronto debería regresar a la posada. Y es que una mujer sola al anochecer no era ni algo aceptable socialmente ni recomendable desde el sentido común. Así, Darcy, insistió en acompañarla hasta la primera casa del pueblo, donde partirían caminos para nos ser vistos juntos.

— Se me había olvidado darte esto. — dijo él, ofreciéndole algo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

— ¿Una cadena de plata? — preguntó Elizabeth confusa.

— Me he percatado de que, durante un tiempo, no podrás llevar el anillo a la vista, así que he pensado que quizás lo quieras llevar colgado. — explicó Darcy, un poco avergonzado. — Es lo suficientemente largo como para que no se vea a simple vista.

— Veo que tendré un marido muy perspicaz y considerado. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba la cadena en su abrigo.

— Me gusta cómo suena lo de "marido". — contestó Darcy orgulloso, lo que provocó la risa en su prometida.

Caminaron un poco más en un cómodo silencio, hasta que por fin se divisó la primera casa del pueblo, totalmente cubierta de nieve. Darcy ató el caballo a un árbol cercano y regresó al lado de Elizabeth.

— Supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos. — dijo Elizabeth entristecida.

— Sé que estás sola esta noche en la posada. Si ocurre algo, alerta a Betty y ella llamará a uno de mis hombres.

— Oh, no te preocupes, William. — contestó ella riendo. — Dentro de la posada no puede ocurrirme nada.

— Por cierto, ¿mañana regresan tus tíos, verdad? —preguntó Darcy.

— Sí, en principio estarán aquí para la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Crees que sería buena idea invitaros a todos a tomar el té mañana en Pemberley? — preguntó él. — Me gustaría hablar con tus tíos, ya que están al corriente de todo.

— Creo que es buena idea, y seguro que a mis tíos también les parece correcto.

— Enviaré entonces una invitación por carta a la posada. — confirmó él.

Acabada la conversación, Darcy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth y esta sonrió. Como respuesta, ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

— Debemos ser más precavidos. No sabemos si hay alguien por la redonda. — dijo Darcy, aunque todavía abrazando a su prometida.

— Ahora mismo me da igual. — dijo ella, abrazándolo más fuerte mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro derecho. — Además, piensa que lo peor que podría pasar es que tendrías que casarte conmigo a la mayor brevedad posible.

— Es cierto, quizás no sea mala idea. — dijo él, al tiempo que la agarraba por la cintura y la elevaba en el aire, haciéndolos girar sobre sí mismos.

— William, bájame. — protestó Elizabeth, aunque a la par no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

Darcy finalmente la puso en suelo firme y le dio un beso casto en los labios antes de despedirse. Inisistió en esperar allí hasta que viera a Elizabeth dentro del pueblo, a salvo, así que ella no protestó más y caminó hacia la posada, mirando de vez en cuando para atrás y lanzando sonrisas a su prometido hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista.

Aquella noche, ya tumbada en la cama de su habitación, Elizabeth introdujo el anillo que Darcy le había regalado en la cadena de plata y se lo colocó en el cuello. Lo levantó para que le quedara a la vista de los ojos y sonrió para sí.

Tener aquel anillo colgado de su cuello y escondido del mundo tenía un significado enorme para ella, más que si le hubiera regalado simplemente la joya. Y es que demostraba que de verdad había querido que tuviera un recuerdo suyo, no solo por haber elegido la roca con un cierto significado, sino porque, dadas sus circunstancias de secretismo, no tendría por qué habérselo dado.

Los Gardiner llegaron a Matlock a la hora prevista. Elizabeth ya los esperaba con una gran sonrisa para comer juntos en la posada. Mientras almorzaban, les preguntó cómo habían pasado el último día en Lambton, así que su tía Gardiner realizó un pormenorizado recuento de todas las actividades que habían llevado a cabo.

Justo cuando acaban de almorzar, Betty anunció que había una carta proveniente de Pemberley para los Srs. Gardiner. Elizabeth miró nerviosa a su tía y está le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria, aunque su sobrina se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

Fue el Sr. Gardiner el encargado de leer la misiva en voz alta, tras anunciar que provenía, como se esperaba, del Sr. Darcy.

 _Estimados Srs. Gardiner,_

 _Me complacería enormemente que aceptaran mi invitación junto con la Srta. Bennet para tomar esta tarde el té en Pemberley. Les estaré esperando a las cinco si así lo desean._

 _Espero verlos pronto,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

— ¿Y esta invitación tan repentina? — preguntó la Sra. Gardiner, mirando directamente a su sobrina.

— Supongo que querrá hablar con vosotros ya que estáis al tanto del... asunto. — dijo Elizabeth, levemente sonrojada.

— Por mi parte no hay problema. Nunca rechazaría una invitación para volver a ver Pemberley. — expuso el Sr. Gardiner, emocionado ante la idea.

Así fue cómo los Srs. Gardiner y Elizabeth pusieron rumbo a Pemberley aquella tarde. Su tía no había vuelto a hacer ninguna pregunta o comentario, pero Elizabeth estaba segura de que se las haría al Sr. Darcy. No en vano tenía una de las naturalezas más curiosas que conocía.

En cuanto se acercaron a la casa, Elizabeth se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y observó con una sonrisa que su prometido se encontraba en la puerta esperándonos. De hecho, fue él quien asistió a Elizabeth para salir, lo mismo que haría segundos después con la Sra. Gardiner.

— Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación. Si me siguen por aquí... — dijo Darcy, ofreciendo el brazo a su prometida.

Los cinco se dirigieron al salón del té en el que habían estado unos días atrás. Allí ya se encontraba servido el té y algunas pastas y otros dulces, entre los que Elizabeth encontró encantada el hojaldre que tanto le gustaba. Estaba segura de que Darcy lo había ordenado expresamente para ella, por lo que no podría estar más feliz en aquel momento.

— Elizabeth me ha dicho que ya están al corriente de que le he pedido matrimonio. — comenzó Darcy mientras sus invitados se servían té y dulces.

— Así es, Sr. Darcy. Ya podrá usted imaginar nuestra sorpresa. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner.

— Por supuesto que entiendo su sorpresa, pero espero que eso no les lleve a tener pensamientos negativos hacia esta propuesta. — dijo seriamente Darcy. — Sepan que amo a Elizabeth y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Elizabeth sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su futuro marido, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Cada día la sorprendía más, y cada día estaba más feliz de haber aceptado su propuesta, aunque hubiera sido al segundo intento.

— No dudamos de su honestidad ni de su aprecio por nuestra sobrina, Sr. Darcy. Nunca nos atreveríamos. Lo tenemos en demasiada estima. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner, con una leve sonrisa.

— De hecho, estamos encantados de que nuestra sobrina haya encontrado la felicidad, y más siendo con un hombre como usted. Ha sido muy afortunada — añadió el Sr. Gardiner.

— El afortunado soy yo, sin duda. — corrigió Darcy, observando fijamente a Elizabeth, que se derritió antes la mirada profunda de su futuro marido.

Darcy invitó entonces al Sr. Gardiner a su despacho en caso de que quisiera ver y confirmar los papeles que había arreglado para su matrimonio, sobre todo en relación a la suma que proporcionaría a Elizabeth. Sin embargo, el Sr. Gardiner declinó la oferta, aludiendo que esos eran asuntos que debería tratar el Sr. Bennet y que, por otra parte, no dudaba en ningún momento que los papeles estuvieran en regla y que la suma sería más que suficiente.

Tras pasar una hora más tratando temas menos serios y más divertidos, los Srs. Gardiner anunciaron que ya era hora de regresar a la posada. Darcy acompañó a sus invitados hasta la puerta de entrada, donde los esperaba el carruaje. Los tíos de Elizabeth fingieron estar ocupados mirando el paisaje para dar unos segundos de privacidad a los jóvenes, que por supuesto aprovecharon para despedirse.

— Espero que volváis por Pemberley antes de regresar a Longbourn. — dijo Darcy a Elizabeth.

— Eso espero yo también. Te seguiré informando vía carta. — aseguró Elizabeth, agarrando su mano en la suya. — Cuídate mucho.

— Tú también. — dijo Darcy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así, Elizabeth soltó su mano y se dirigió al carruaje, donde sus tíos ya la estaban esperando. Darcy repitió sus despedida a sus invitados y el vehículo partió hacia Meryton. Cuando el carruaje echó a andar, Elizabeth se asomó por la ventana, y lanzó un tímido beso a su prometido, que la miró tiernamente.

— Es un hombre formidable, y se nota en su expresión que te quiere mucho, Lizzy. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner cuando ya se habían alejado de la casa. — Creo que no podrías ser más afortunada.

— Ni yo, tía, ni yo. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, la noche ya había caído y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Los tres decidieron comer algo ligero antes de retirarse a dormir, así que se dirigieron al comedor. Antes de que pudieran sentarse en una de las mesas libres, Betty, que parecía muy alterada, los interceptó.

— Por fin la encuentro, Srta. Bennet. Hace una hora llegó esto de forma urgente para usted. — dijo la joven, ofreciendo un sobre a Elizabeth antes de marcharse.

En ese momento, todo se paró alrededor de Elizabeth, que no podía dejar de pensar en aquello como un déjà vu. Esa misma situación ya la había vivido en esa misma posada. Nerviosa, se fijó en que el remitente de la carta era su hermana Mary. Sus tíos la miraban con preocupación, pero esperaron por respeto a que leyera la carta en silencio.

 _Querida Lizzy,_

 _Lamento que este envío sea para trasladarte malas noticias. ¿Recuerdas el resfriado de papá que mencioné en mi última carta? El Sr. Johnson, preocupado por los datos que le trasladábamos sobre el estado de papá, insistió en verlo durante una de sus visitas. Al salir de la habitación, nos comunicó que no se trata de un simple resfriado, sino que había empeorado y se trata de una pulmonía con fiebre constante._

 _Dado que la edad de papá ya es avanzada, el Sr. Johnson ha mostrado mucha preocupación, sobre todo porque ya sabes que se niega a tomar medicamentos. Ayer mismamente, mientras le daba de comer, empezó a delirar y decía tu nombre constantemente, pidiendo que vinieras. Cada día está más demacrado, así que temo de verdad lo que pueda ocurrir._

 _Espero sinceramente que los tíos y tú podáis regresar cuanto antes a casa. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación, alegando que no puede con sus pobres nervios, y Jane se fue antes de que esto empezara con su marido por negocios, así que me encuentro sola con la negativa de papá a tomar las recetas del Sr. Johnson._

 _Espero noticias tuyas pronto,_

 _Mary Bennet_

Elizabeth terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podría haber terminado todo tan mal en tan poco tiempo? Incapaz de relatarle lo ocurrido a sus tíos, les ofreció la carta, y estos la leyeron en silencio.

— Lizzy, parece que Mary está realmente asustada y, como dice, está sola para encargarse de todo. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner preocupada. — Deberíamos partir cuanto antes.

— Iré a prepararlo todo. — dijo el Sr. Gardiner, dirigiéndose a buscar al cochero.

Elizabeth se sentó en unos de los bancos del comedor para intentar recobrar la compostura. Su tía, empática, se sentó frente a ella y agarró su mano.

— Lizzy, ahora más que nadie debes ser fuerte. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, y Mary es aún muy joven, necesita tu apoyo.

— Lo sé, tía. — dijo Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque de rabia más que de pena. — ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así? Ayer todo parecía perfecto, papá estaba bien, y hoy todo se desmorona.

— Sé que la vida parece injusta a veces, pero todos tenemos que enfrentar este tipo de situaciones de una manera u otra y, al final, siempre hay luz al final del túnel. — expuso la Sra. Gardiner, intentando calmar a su sobrina.

— Debemos partir cuanto antes, pero debo escribir al Sr. Darcy antes, para informarle de la situación y que no se preocupe. — dijo Elizabeth, recobrando la compostura.

— ¡Esa es mi Lizzy! — dijo su tía aliviada. — Sabes que puedes y debes controlar la situación.

Elizabeth se dirigió entonces a su habitación, donde buscó papel y pluma para escribir una de las cartas más dolorosas que tendría que redactar nunca. Mientras buscaba los enseres en su baúl, vio la caja de madera que contenía los regalos que pensaba entregarle a su prometido en mano por navidad. Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla al pensar que estas no sería finalmente la primeras navidades que pasaría con Darcy.

 _Querido William,_

 _Acabo de recibir las peores noticias. Mi padre ha caído gravemente enfermo, por lo que debemos regresar a casa lo antes posible. Partimos esta misma noche hacia Longbourn. Desearía no haber tenido que escribir estas últimas palabras ni las que vienen ahora: no sé cuándo podremos vernos, pero intentaré mantenerte informado de alguna manera mediante carta._

 _No te preocupes por mí, como sé que harás, y pasa unas buenas navidades. Esta es época de felicidad y no de tristeza._

 _No olvides que te quiero mucho,_

 _Elizabeth_

 _PD. La caja que te entregarán con esta carta contiene mi regalo de navidad, que esperaba poder darte el 25 de este mes en persona. Aunque no pueda ser así, espero que lo puedas abrir en esa fecha._

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, en el que, como había avisado, comienza el drama. Lo lamento, pero como dice la sabiduría popular: "el que avisa no es traidor". Espero que os haya gustado de todos modos.**

 **Os había prometido además un regalo junto con la actualización, pero voy a ser mala y de momento me lo voy a guardar, ya que habéis comentado poco en el último capítulo.**

 **La próxima actualización será el lunes 14 a las 22:00 horas (hora española) y 15:00 horas (hora mexicana).**

 **Espero que me comentéis vuestras impresiones sobre el capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrutad del finde!**

 **Dalpanegi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El viaje desde las tierras de Derbyshire hasta Longbourn resultó interminable para Elizabeth. No podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que correría su querido padre si la situación iba a peor. Por otra parte, también la atormentaba el pensar que, de nuevo, había tenido que abandonar al Sr. Darcy de improviso como aquel fatídico día en el que la noticia de la fuga de Lydia los había alcanzado.

A pesar de la percepción del tiempo que manejaba Elizabeth, lo cierto es que sobrina y tíos tardaron apenas un día y medio en llegar a Longbourn, gracias a la velocidad de los animales y al buen estado de las carreteras.

En cuanto Elizabeth vislumbró a lo lejos, desde el carruaje, la que había sido su casa desde que tenía memoria, tragó saliva, nerviosa por lo que la esperaba. Y es que, conociendo a su familia, lo peor no sería tratar con la enfermedad de su padre, sino con los nervios de su madre.

Como buena conocedora de sus progenitores, Elizabeth no falló en su predicción. Nada más entrar en la casa, los Srs. Gardiner y Elizabeth escucharon los lamentos y quejidos de la Sra. Bennet desde su habitación, situada una planta más arriba.

— Lizzy, nosotros subiremos a ver cómo está tu madre mientras tú ves a tu padre. Estoy segura de que le va a sentar bien verte. — dijo la Sra. Gardiner.

Elizabeth asintió y emitió un leve agradecimiento a sus tíos. Y es que, teniendo en cuenta la situación, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que lidiar con los nervios de su madre. Dado que era la mejor conocedora de su padre en aquella casa, Elizabeth se dirigió directamente al despacho del Sr. Bennet en su busca. Tenía claro que su padre habría preferido que movieran su cama a aquel lugar, que era como su santuario.

Como había previsto, encontró la puerta del despacho entreabierta y pudo descubrir desde fuera que su padre se encontraba en efecto tumbado en un lecho improvisado en medio de la habitación. Mary se encontraba sentaba a su lado en una butaca. En cuanto Elizabeth movió la puerta para entrar, su hermana se giró y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Lizzy! Gracias a dios que ya estáis aquí. — dijo Mary, abrazándose fuertemente a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo está papá? — preguntó Elizabeth cuando ambas rompieron el abrazo.

— Acaba de dormirse después de una noche terrible de fiebre. — explicó Mary. — Parece que la medicina que le recetó el Sr. Johnson lo ayuda al menos a relajarse y descansar.

— Me alegra oír eso. — dijo Elizabeth, intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando se acercó a la cama donde su padre yacía inmóvil y lo miró por primera vez desde que se había marchado de viaje con sus tíos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a un hombre tan activo como había sido siempre el Sr. Bennet tumbado en la cama, con el rostro pálido y mucho más delgado.

— Seguro que pronto se recuperará, Lizzy. — la intentó animar Mary.

— Claro que sí. — dijo Elizabeth, intentando convencerse más bien a sí misma. — Pronto estará de nuevo molestándonos con sus constantes comentarios sarcásticos.

Mary y Elizabeth decidieron dejar descansar en paz a su padre mientras pudiera, así que se encaminaron escaleras arriba a intentar calmar a su madre. Desde el piso de abajo se seguían oyendo sus constantes quejidos y lamentos, mientras los Srs. Gardiner trataban de hacerle recobrar en sentido.

Cuando la Sra. Bennet vio a su segunda hija entrar en la habitación, los lamentos no hicieron más que incrementarse.

— ¡Oh, Lizzy! Menos mal que estás aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer? — gritó su madre desde su posición en la cama, que se encontraba cubierta de pañuelos de tela ya usados.

— Mamá, debes calmarte. Solo hay que esperar a que papá mejore. — contestó Elizabeth con calma.

— Pero, ¿y si el Sr. Bennet se muere? — exclamó la Sra. Bennet. — ¿Qué haremos entonces? Al menos el Sr. Bingley nos ayudará, pero... ¡¿qué será de vosotras dos?!

— Mamá, cálmate. No es momento de hablar de eso. — expuso Mary nerviosa.

— ¡Claro que es momento de hablar de esto, Mary! — protestó la Sra. Bennet. — Aunque el Sr. Bingley nos ayude, no quedará dote ni perspectivas para vuestros matrimonios.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó entonces Elizabeth, agotada por el viaje, las emociones de haber visto a su padre completamente frágil e inmóvil y la poca sensibilidad y sentido de su madre.

La Sra. Bennet, ante el grito de su hija y observando que esta se había puesto roja de furia, cerró la boca de sopetón.

— Voy a pedir a Hill que prepare un baño para ti. Te vas a asear y a vestir apropiadamente. — comenzó Elizabeth, con expresión seria. — Los tíos podrán retirarse a descansar y a la hora de la cena todos los encontraremos en el comedor.

Ante la seriedad de Elizabeth, nadie tuvo la osadía de interrumpir, por lo que todos, incluida la Sra. Bennet, se limitaron a seguir sus órdenes. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió retirarse a su habitación para tener un momento de intimidad.

En cuanto entró en sus aposentos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Elizabeth se derrumbó en la cama sollozando. Lloraba por todo y por nada: lloraba por la situación de su padre, aunque todavía no había ningún diagnóstico definitivo, lloraba por haber tenido que dejar así a su prometido, a pesar de que sabía que él la comprendería y esperaría, y lloraba por lo que la esperaba en las próximas semanas. Esto último sí que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

Elizabeth pasó los dos días que siguieron a su llegada a Meryton entre el despacho de su padre y la habitación de su madre. El Sr. Bennet seguía sin recobrar la consciencia, ya que en los breves momentos en los que despertaba parecía delirante, por lo que Elizabeth estaba segura de que su padre no era conocedor de su presencia allí.

En cuando a la Sra. Bennet, a pesar de haber comenzado a asearse y vestirse para salir más de sus aposentos, continuaba la mayoría de veces negándose a abandonar su cama y proclamando su mal estado debido a sus pobres nervios.

Por fortuna, Mary ayudaba en todo lo que podía, algo que liberaba enormemente Elizabeth, que intentaba concentrar sus esfuerzos en hacer que su padre mejorara. Elizabeth se había convertido además en una suerte de gestora tanto de los quehaceres diarios de la casa como de la finca de su padre, que requería tomar ciertas decisiones.

Esa segunda tarde, tras pasar varias horas leyendo en frente de la cama de su padre, decidió salir al jardín para tomar un poco el aire. El Sr. Bennet parecía sumido en un profundo sueño y ella sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir de aquella sofocante estancia.

Tras coger su abrigo en el hall y colocárselo sobre los hombros, se encaminó hacia la parte más lejana del jardín, donde su padre les había instalado a Jane y a ella un columpio cuando ambas no levantaban ni un palmo de altura.

Se sentó en la atracción y comenzó a balancearse, sumida en sus pensamientos. El cuidado de su padre ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos, aunque no había olvidado a William. Sentía la necesidad de ponerse en contacto con él, no solo porque necesitaba desahogarse, sino también porque lo echaba de menos mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo era impensable acudir caminando a Meryton para entregar una carta al mensajero: no podía abandonar la casa dadas las circunstancias y los caminos se habían vuelto inhóspitos e intransitables por la lluvia y la nieve.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que tardó en percatarse de que un hombre se encontraba detrás de ella.

— ¿Srta. Bennet?

Elizabeth pegó un brinco y se incorporó asustada. Entonces, descubrió a un joven que la miraba con expresión nerviosa.

— ¿Es usted la Srta. Bennet? ¿Elizabeth Bennet? — repitió el muchacho.

— ¿Quién lo pregunta? — dijo Elizabeth, todavía abrumada por la situación.

— Soy Jack Smith, Señorita. Trabajo en la casa del Sr. Darcy.

Al oír el nombre de su prometido, Elizabeth respiró aliviada y le ofreció al muchacho una sonrisa para que él también se calmara.

— Buenas tardes, Jack. Sí, soy Elizabeth Bennet. — contestó ella. — ¿Te envía el Sr. Darcy? — preguntó esperanzada.

— Sí, Señorita. — dijo él, mientras extraía un sobre y un paquete del interior de su cartera. — El Sr. Darcy me ha dado instrucciones precisas de que le entregara esto y de que no partiera hasta no haber recibido una respuesta por su parte.

Elizabeth cogió el sobre y el paquete que el muchacho le ofrecía. — La leeré inmediatamente y me pondré a redactar la respuesta tan pronto como sea posible.

— No se apure, Señorita. Tengo instrucciones de quedarme en la posada de Meryton el tiempo que requiera. — aseguró él.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo organizado y bueno con sus empleados que era su prometido.

— Si te parece escribiré la carta esta noche y la dejaré debajo de los sacos de paja que hay en la parte trasera el establo. — dijo Elizabeth, pensando que durante el invierno allí no acudía nadie. — Podrás entrar sin ser visto mañana por la mañana.

— De acuerdo, Srta. Bennet. — dijo el muchacho, devolviéndole al fin aliviado la sonrisa.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció tras el muro del jardín, Elizabeth se sentó de nuevo en el columpio. Dejó el paquete con cuidado sobre la hierba y abrió el sobre con impaciencia. Dentro descubrió la cuidada caligrafía de su prometido que tanto había echado de menos.

 _15 de diciembre de 1814, Pemberley_

 _Querida Lizzy,_

 _No creo que puedas llegar a imaginarte el tremendo susto que recibí cuando recibí tu nota. En ese momento lo que más me apetecía era coger mi caballo y galopar tras de vuestro carruaje. Sin embargo, una vez más, la cordura me impidió cometer tal locura._

 _Espero de verdad que tu padre se encuentre ya gozando de buena salud o, al menos, camino de recuperarse. No sé qué podría decirte para ayudarte a sentirte mejor: sé que estos momentos son muy difíciles y, conociéndote, estoy seguro de que estás cargado con todo el peso de tu familia sobre tus hombros. Lizzy, recuerda que está bien pedir ayuda y que estoy aquí en todo momento para lo que necesites._

 _Envío a Jack con esta carta para que llegue a tus manos sin dificultad y a la mayor brevedad posible. Puedes contar con él en todo momento para hacerme llegar una respuesta o pedirme lo que necesites._

 _Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te quiero mucho y que estoy y estaré siempre aquí._

 _F.D._

 _PD. Esperaré con sumo gusto al 25 de diciembre para abrir tus regalos, aunque me esté matando la curiosidad. El paquete que te habrá dado Jack es el regalo que tenía preparado para ti. Espero que también lo puedas abrir en la fecha señalada._

Elizabeth tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando acabó de leer la carta. Con cuidado, trazó sus iniciales con las yemas de sus dedos, ya que era la única forma que tenía en esos momentos de estar junto a él.

Lloraba de alegría y tristeza a la vez. Por una parte le entristecía su situación pero, por otra, se alegraba de haber encontrado a una persona que la comprendiera tan bien y que, sorprendentemente, también la quisiera incondicionalmente.

En esos momentos, si tuviera que pedirle algo, lo que más desearía sería tenerlo a su lado para poder sumergirse en su abrazo y olvidarse por un momento de todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, sabía que eso sería una petición imposible.

Cuando regresó a casa después de calmarse se encontró con un revuelo que provenía del despacho de su padre. Alarmada, corrió hacia el lugar, para encontrar a su padre hablando lentamente con su hermana Mary.

— ¿Papá? — preguntó Elizabeth.

El Sr. Bennet, aunque cansado, giró la cabeza para mirar a su hija favorita y le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

— Elizabeth... m-me alegro de que estés aquí. — dijo el Sr. Bennet, con obvias dificultades para hablar.

Elizabeth le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a la cama para sentarse al lado de Mary, que también presentaba obvios indicios de estar emocionada.

— Papá, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar para recuperarte lo antes posible. — dijo Elizabeth.

— Lizzy, me temo que mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era. — dijo el Sr. Bennet con un susurro, mientras luchaba por que no se le cerraran los ojos.

— Debes intentarlo papá. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrías dejarnos a Mary y a mí solas con mamá? — preguntó Elizabeth, fingiendo una gran conmoción ante tal prospección.

El Sr. Bennet rió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y asintió.

— Tienes razón. — confirmó él. — Ahora voy a intentar dormir...

Con esas últimas palabras el Sr. Bennet se sumió de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Elizabeth, aunque levemente, se encontraba más esperanzada. Al menos, por unos minutos, su padre había vuelto al mundo consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

— Estoy segura de que pronto volverá a estar aquí mismo leyendo sus libros. — dijo Mary.

Elizabeth sonrió a su hermana y ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos para cambiarse antes de la cena. Aquella noche serían por primera vez solo ellas dos y la Sra. Bennet, ya que sus tíos habían tenido que irse con urgencia por ciertos negocios del Sr. Gardiner en Londres.

A media noche, como acostumbraba hace solo unas semanas, Elizabeth se encontró sentada frente a un papel en blanco en su escritorio.

 _17 de diciembre de 1814, Longbourn_

 _Querido WIlliam,_

 _No sé cómo agradecerte tu carta. Ha sido un alivio comprobar que sigues ahí en un momento tan difícil como este. Cuando te envié la nota con las malas noticias sentí como si estuviera reviviendo nuestra despedida antes del asunto de Lydia. No era el adiós perfecto ni mucho menos, pero era lo único a lo que tenía acceso en esos momentos._

 _Papá se ha despertado por unos minutos esta misma tarde, aunque se ha vuelto a dormir profundamente. Este hecho me ha aliviado enormemente, aunque sigo temiendo lo que pueda pasar. No solo por perder a mi querido padre, sino por la reacción que pueda tener mi madre. Ahora mismo, apenas sale de sus aposentos y, cuando lo hace, es porque la fuerzo a hacerlo._

 _Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, pero ahora mismo sería difícil que lo pudieras hacer de alguna manera directa. Solo te pido que me sigas escribiendo: recibir tus cartas y poder leerlas es una de las pocas cosas que me proporciona fuerzas para seguir._

 _Te quiero mucho,_

 _Lizzy_

 _PD. Yo también cumpliré mi parte del trato y abriré el regalo el 25 de diciembre._

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. He estado desaparecida algo más de un mes. Lo lamento enormemente, pero los asuntos personales y profesionales tienen obviamente prioridad, y me ha sido imposible escribir antes.**

 **Quería, por otra parte, haberos avisado de que no os había abandonado y simplemente tenía muchas cosas entre manos, pero no quería volver a crear problemas con una actualización que no fuera un capítulo. Por ello, se me ha ocurrido abrir una vía de comunicación en la que avisaros en todo momento de cómo van las cosas: publicaré las actualizaciones e iré avisando de cuándo actualizaré. Así, la comunicación será más inmediata y me podréis preguntar todo lo que queráis. Provisionalmente podéis recibir la información en mi twitter** **Dalpaengi_ (tenéis toda la info en mi perfil).  
**

 **Como vía de comunicación fija querría que todos estemos de acuerdo en el medio a utilizar, así que os pediría que votarais en la encuesta que encontraréis en mi perfil.**

 **Por otro lado, dado que tengo decenas de comentarios acumulados, esta vez no os responderé uno a uno, pero lo haré para el próximo capítulo como siempre. Si me habéis hecho alguna pregunta en anteriores comentarios, podéis volver a planteármela y la responderé sin problemas.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto,**

 **Dalpaengi**


End file.
